Tainted
by Honey-Emily98
Summary: For reasons unknown by others except for a few, Naruto leaves Konoha. The others are told he's on a mission. So, why, five months later, does he have to return? Can he find himself a home back in Konoha or will he manage to escape on thin ice? What's wrong with Naruto, anyway? Can the others work it out before it's too late? Warning: SasuNaru, mentions of abuse and m-preg.
1. Broken

**-Sigh- I've disappointed you, I know. However, I have plenty of excuses like the fact my grandfather, whom I live with, has had a stroke and is on the long road to recovery. On the other hand, if you guys are still hanging around THANK YOU! Anyone notice my writings improved too? Huh, huh? Do you? **

**Anyway, I've got back into the flow of things and I'm here to write once again! Just a little note: I have a new computer; I lost all my old data so I'm sorting out how to continue with stories. If you guys have any suggestions that's great! :) **

**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome back to…**

**Tainted**

**Chapter 1 Broken**

I watched him intently as he mumbled in his sleep, his pale face glowing in the moonlight filtering through the half open curtains. A slight frown was marking his otherwise flawless face. His dusty, pale pink lips were lightly parted taking soft inhales and exhales. His dark eye lashes reminded me of the enigmatic, cobalt eyes that would stare at me with such inquisitiveness. He was always trying to work me out, he had no need he knew me inside out. He knew my faults, the way I would tick and, yet, he still loved me and put up with me.

He wouldn't love me anymore. I was disgusting to him; we'd been fighting and drifting for so long. We were beyond repair, yet we both turned a blind eye. Somehow we would get through this, everything would be alright. We were so young, so young to be in love.

Biting my lip, I continued to remind myself that he would be better off without me. I was tainted, broken beyond repair – my body proved as much. He may act like the little child that's just been told his favourite toy has been broken and can't be repaired, they sulk and mope and then they get handed another toy and slowly fall in love with that one. They completely forget the toy that remains locked away in a wardrobe, under the bed or left in the sand pit. They're old news.

There is no future here for me, I am the teddy bear locked in the wardrobe, under the bed or left in that lonely sand pit. I could still be remembered but as time goes on I would begin to become a flicker of a memory. I was of no use.

A person like him, a magnificent person with so much potential, deserves better. He'd be better off, I had to remind myself, and he was never in love with me. We were a now and that was it. There was no future.

If someone asked, were you glad you met him?

Yes, was that really a question? Oh my god, yes. He was so…unique. I was the apple to his pie, the pencil to his paper. At first, he was so distant and tense. Anything that walked past he was on guard for. It was as if he expected something to fly at him. He acted like what people said didn't bother him. I saw through it though, just me. The way people whispered about him, he walked on as if nothing was being said but I saw the slight spark of anger in his eyes, the way his jaw would harden and the muscle in his jaw would pulse.

I'm glad I got him to open up, to learn to love and relax and be himself…even if it was for such a short time. Perhaps, when he meets someone else, he can be like that with them or help them to be like him. I'd be happy if that happened, more than anything.

Like everything in life, we move on. He'd move on. I'm just glad I could be part of his life for such a miniscule time. Perhaps, if I meant as much to him, he'd walk along the pier where we used to joke and talk, go to training ground 7 where we first fought and trained and the ramen stand where I loved to eat. Perhaps, I'd left enough of me here for him to remember but not be missed.

Tensing, my eyes darted to him as he turned to face me once again but his eyes remained sealed. After a minute, I relaxed and quietly whispered "I'll be going now…I love you, I hope you find someone who can give you more than I can…"

Silently, I added _'remember but do not miss, cry but do not grieve, move on but always remember…I was a part of you and my love will always be a part of you. I've left a part of me behind, deep inside you, embarked in your memories.'_

I pushed myself onwards, ignoring the deep pang inside me that told me what I was doing was wrong, that I would hurt him. Maybe he would have a taste of how broken I was then. Sliding out from underneath the quilt, I winced from the spark of pain searing through my spine. I'd be fine; I'd manage. Sparing one final glance, sealing it inside my memory forever, I opened the door and slipped past. The only sound was the door closing and its audible click. Silently, I crept down the hallway, descended down the stairs, past the living room and out into the darkness of night, closing the door to the Uchiha complex which had been my home for the past year.

In honesty, I had no idea where I would go. Should I tell someone where I was going? It sounded like a good idea and then people wouldn't gather search teams for me or assume the worst. Who could I tell, though? No one who would immediately split on me, someone I could trust who was high up in the ranks…that way they could try and put off any searches…

As if the truth wanted to be beamed in front of me, I caught sight of the lights on in the Hokage Tower. Tsunade, of course…she was close to me and would respect my decision even if it was outrageous. She, of course, would still be awake with the amount of sake she inhales. Quickly, with little noise, I jumped on to the roof. Composing myself, reminding myself of the story I was going to tell her, I gently lowered myself to the window and peeped in.

Tsunade, a fifty five year old medical ninja, who's also the Hokage of Konoha, was my god mother. She was a heavy gambler and alcoholic yet her strength and logic overruled her weakness. Despite her age, she looked to be a thirty year old woman with a well-endowed chest, her blonde hair tied into its signature pigtails and the familiar diamond on her forehead.

Carefully, I watched as she paced back and forth, her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on something written on the parchment in her hands. As she turned once again, I slid open the window and onto the other side. With my feet on the wooden floor, I slid the window shut.

As the window was shut, a drift had entered the room. Tsunade, frozen in her spot, calmly said "…and what can I do for you, kiddo?"

Looking to the floor, I remained quiet. I didn't really know what she would say. My idea was stupid and had loads of holes, it was unbelievable. Even as I thought it through I knew it wouldn't work. Shikamaru would work it out within seconds if he asked the right people.

"Naruto," she turned round, her soft hazel eyes meeting mine, as she asked "is something wrong?"

Biting my tongue, I mumbled "No…"

Sighing, she threw the parchment on the desk as she muttered "That can wait for tomorrow, that bloody thing."

Turning towards me she asked "Now, what's wrong? I must have done something if you're visiting me at this ungodly hour."

Sighing, I quietly replied "I want to leave, Konoha."

It was quiet for a moment, her mind corresponding with what I'd just told her. Once it clicked, her eyes widened a fraction as she asked, quietly "…and what made you come to this decision?"

This was the point I told her about my disbelieving story, here goes nothing.

"The villagers are being their usual selves and I can't stand it anymore…I want a fresh, new start."

From speaking to Jinjuuriki's like myself, I'd learnt that it wasn't uncommon for them to defect from the village. Sometimes they left without a trace, no note explaining their departure, whilst others confided in a person and a story would be developed as an excuse.

I'd begun to think the first idea was better, to pack a bag and just leave. This idea would leave to many questions being asked and too much room for an explanation to solve. According to everyone, I was happy. I was in a relationship, I was gaining respect from peers, I had great, supportive friends, I was becoming a great ninja and my goal, to become Hokage, was lingering ever closer. However, the main point I have to make is 'according to everyone'. That's what everyone thought, it didn't have my honest opinion in the matter. Maybe the relationship wasn't going well, in fact it wasn't, and maybe my friends, who were meant to be there for me, were too busy settling down and getting themselves wrapped up in their own drama to even think of me.

Tsunade's frown told me she didn't quite believe me, the villagers left me alone now-a-days. So, before she could question it, I hastily said "Things aren't working out with…"

Come on, just say it. You've known it for a while now, so just admit it out loud.

"…with Sasuke…"

"Oh?" Tsunade raised an eye brow, "last time I saw you, you two were getting along fine…"

I half-heartedly chuckled "Its fine on the surface…we've been arguing a lot lately…and something he said got me thinking. I've decided that if I start somewhere else, completely anew, and get my head sorted out and my thoughts clear, then I can come back and resume life in Konoha."

She remained quiet for a minute, debating on my case. I tried to control my breathing, to keep my emotions stoic as I waited for her judgement. The temptation to fidget or move was hard to ignore as I waited; trying to distract myself, but not make it obvious, I adjusted the necklace she'd given me three years ago.

"I can see you've thought this for a while now," she began, my attention tuning to her "how about I give you a mission then? Would that take your mind off things?"

I hopefully looked at her, maybe she'd catch on that a mission wasn't sufficient enough. Biting the inside of my cheek, I thought through what else I could mention. Maybe I could bring up that I want to go train somewhere in solace, where I can focus my attention on using the Kyuubi's power more efficiently. Problem is, she'd probably send Pervy-sage with me.

"Oba-chan, I-I really want a new start. I can keep in frequent contact with you, you can send me missions whilst I'm away and once I've sorted myself out I can come back. I just need a break from everything."

She debated on this for a split second, before replying "Hypothetically speaking, if I agreed with you and let you go, what about telling the Uchiha and everyone else?"

Biting my lip, I muttered "I haven't told them, I was hoping you could tell them I went away on a mission."

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead as she said "Gaki, what's really happened? You're so close to becoming Hokage, you've gained respect from two other countries and-

"Please, Oba-chan? Please, let me." I asked, desperately.

Gritting her teeth, she clenched her jaw as her eyes became fixated on something on the wooden floor. I could understand the danger of me leaving, the Akatsuki was still at large despite being hunted down. Plus, I was a valuable person to Konoha, if I was needed, and I wasn't there, then they were in trouble. However, if I left and Tsunade kept in touch with me then nothing could go wrong.

"Okay, gaki."

I perked up at what she said, my eyes widening a fraction as I raised my head to face her slouched figure. She had perched herself onto the edge of her desk, her arms folded under her chest as her brain had racked over the scenario, I could tell by the frown she was wearing.

"Eh?"

"I'll let you go away for a while; however I want you to keep frequent contact with me. Send me one of your toads once a month. If there's any danger and you need assistance send me a toad at once, is that clear? I'll explain to anyone who comes to my office with inquiries about you that you're on a mission. I don't know how long they'll believe the story; however I'll do my best, alright?"

Relief washed over me, I was free. Tsunade didn't need to know I may never come back, all I needed was a break and I'd see from there how it went. Letting out a shaky breath, a smile of gratitude spread across my face as I cheerfully replied "Thank you, Oba-chan, for everything."

"Hey, don't go getting emotional on me, brat. You'll be back before you know it."

Nodding, I walked forward and embraced her in a hug. I took a deep inhale, trying to memorise everything about her. The way her hair smelt of vanilla, her clothes dashed with a small hint of sake and the fact that she was the closest thing I'd have to a mother. Holding her tightly, I exhaled before releasing her. Grinning, I said whilst I opened the window "I'll be seeing you, Oba-chan."

As I leapt through the window, sliding it back into place, I managed to hear the tail end of her saying "-message in a week."

Fading into the darkness of the night, I rapidly leapt from building to building. The walls of Konoha were racing to meet me and I was going to be free, however something made me pause. Coming to a halt on a slated roof, I looked around. The loud, brief snort of laughter caught my attention; it sounded a lot like…

There, stood in the street, was Kiba and the gang all laughing about something. The girls were dressed up, make up flattering them whilst they strutted in high heels. The rowdy boys were making a joke out of something whilst the girls protested. Kiba looked to be holding some beverage in his hand, which he often took a swig of. Ino clutched onto his arm, reaching for the bottle as she boisterously said "That's enough for you!" Kiba let out a loud laugh, holding it even higher in the air.

For a split second, I thought of jumping down and joining them, to be in the midst of the party, to be the clown, to be the life of the party once again. Something held me back, mind. Being drunk wasn't all that much fun and, thanks to the Kyuubi, I had a high tolerance for alcohol. It wasn't that much fun watching everyone else act like retards whilst you were sober, you didn't tend to get their flow of conversation or what was so hilarious.

Pushing myself onwards, I leapt from roof to roof and with one final push I surged over the wall, with no regrets.

_I was finally free…_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's P.O.V<strong>

Next morning…

The more I thought about it, the more I realised how off Naruto had been. Something was definitely not right with him, why had I been so stupid and not got the truth out of him? Perhaps he was right, he did need a break. It left me wondering why he needed the break, had someone done something or maybe the question was what had someone _not_ done?

It was infuriating me to no end, what could be wrong with the gaki? He's never, for as long as I've known him, acted like that. My suspicions were immediately drawn to the Uchiha; he was the most likely culprit. He wasn't too happy about being dragged back to the village three years ago, he should be thankful Naruto had stuck up for him and was so head strong about him, otherwise we'd all be staring at a head stone right now. Maybe it was him...then again not.

Had Sakura or someone said something that had ticked him off? Then again, Naruto always confronted a problem head on, usually without thought. For him to retreat, to even want to go as far as leave the village…

I growled, scrunching up the paper I had been using to jot down ideas for Naruto's reasons. I couldn't get my head round it, no matter what. Running my fingers through my hair, something I had been doing since Naruto had left, I analysed last night's conversation once again. It was leaving me infuriated and frustrated.

Licking my lips, feeling them chapped, I yelled "Shizune, get me some damn sake!"

"Yes, milady!" she replied back, through the door. Hearing her rapid footsteps dashing down the hallway, I stood up and began pacing. My eyes drifted towards the window, where Naruto had entered and left. There was something I had missed, I could feel it. It was niggling away, I just couldn't put my finger on it. He'd blamed the villagers but they hadn't bothered him since he got back. Then the problem had to reside with one of his friends or the Uchiha…

There was a cautious knock on the door, before it opened and Shizune stuck her head round the door looking rather sheepish.

Hastily, I asked "What is it, Shizune? Did you bring my sake?"

"Erm…I'm sorry, milady, Sakura and a couple of others are here to see you. The say it's something important. Naruto's gone missing or something?"

Standing upright, I adjusted my cardigan as I responded "I see…send them in, please."

"Yes, milady," she quickly replied.

Just as her head was about to disappear behind the door, I called out "Oh, and Shizune!"

Her head peeped once more around the door, "Err…yes, milady?"

"Please bring two bottles of sake."

"Tsunde-sama," she began to protest however I interrupted.

"On the double, Shizune, I could care less about my health at this moment."

Nodding, she didn't wait as she ducked behind the door and shut it. There were a few murmurs before there was another knock on the door and retreating footsteps. Good, Shizune was getting my sake.

Perching myself in my office chair, behind my desk, I shouted "Come in!"

The door flew open, Sakura, the Uchiha and others filing in hastily. I watched with mere interest, seeing the concern on their faces. Analysing their faces, I tried to see if there were any hints of regret or some tell-a-tale sign that something had gone down the night before. No one's faces told me anything.

Sighing, I addressed "Sakura, everyone, and what can I help you with on this fine morning?"

Being straight forward Sakura stated "We can't find Naruto anywhere."

"Oh, really?" I asked, playing along whilst drumming my fingers on the desk. The blasted parchment was still residing on my desk; I really needed to answer that letter. It was beginning to get on my nerves…

"Yes, Sasuke, according to him, woke up and Naruto was gone. He searched everywhere that Naruto could have been but after no sign, he called us over and explained how he was missing and we all began to look. Seeing as we still have no luck, we thought we'd consult you and see if you've seen Naruto."

Holding up my right hand, a sign of wait, I watched intently as Shizune opened the door, balancing on a tray with one hand two sake bottles. Licking my lips I watched her place them on the table, with a cup, before standing alongside the desk.

Helping myself, I popped open the bottle and poured some. Swirling my cup, I motioned with my hand to continue.

"Well, we can't find him. Have you heard from him or seen him? We're worried."

I debated on whether to tell them straight off the bat that I'd sent Naruto 'on a mission' or play it out as long as I could. Maybe then I could get an idea on Naruto's odd behaviour.

"Tsunade-sama, should we send out a search team with them? If Naruto's gone missing, then Akatsuki may have-

"No," I interrupted Shizune.

"What?"

My eyes flickered up towards two ice chilling, black depths as they heatedly glared at me.

"You don't want to send out a search team? The last report stated that Akatsuki were nearing this area, how can you not be worried?" the Uchiha demanded.

Taking the shot of sake, the warmth flowing down my throat and into the pit of my stomach, I replied "Why're you so worried? He's probably off training or something, unless…"

Eyeing each one of them, I continued "…something happened last night?"

My eyes darted to each face, trying to see any guilt, regret or recognition to my words. All I saw was worry. Looks like I'd have to press harder.

"Tsunade-sama, how would you know something may have happened last night?"

Pouring myself another drink, I stalled. Damn, I forgot about Nara.

"So, you're saying something did happen?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if something did then how do you know? Did you see Naruto?"

Snorting, I calmly replied "I have guards out 24/7, Shikamaru, and yesterday was a Saturday; many of our Shinobi spend it out drinking or eating. I was assuming you lot, seeing as you're seventeen that you were out."

Shikamaru, damn it, I need to be careful around him. If I give myself too much slack then he could see right through my story. If I become too defensive then that's another initiative that I do know something…

Sakura pleaded with me "Tsunade-sensei, are you sure you haven't seen Naruto? Have you seen him this morning or the guards, did they see anything last night?"

In truth, the guards hadn't reported anything suspicious and the night went without a hitch, besides a minor scuffle. Obviously, from the Uchiha's demands and how his anger had sky rocketed from my nonchalance, something had happened last night. Something had happened either between the Uchiha and Naruto or something between the entire gang, what though?

"No, the guards didn't report anything besides a scuffle in a bar. However, Naruto did pop by earlier this morning, at a rather ridiculous time in the morning, in fact."

"Really?" Shikamaru questioned "What did he come by for?"

"Did you see where he went?" the Uchiha questioned, his fists clenching.

Sipping this time, I bathed in the silence. Everyone was rather serious for a little matter such as this. The Uchiha even sounded desperate and, quite obviously, something had riled Nara to the point he's become interested. For the Nara, a naturally intelligent yet lazy person, to become involved had sparked my interests enough. Now was probably the time to inform them I'd sent the brat on a mission, see if they ask anything else and dig out that report on the scuffle.

"He actually came by to see how I was doing, doesn't hurt for someone to be kind once in a while." I began dismissively, swirling my drink "I had been busy with a letter I had received from the Daimyo, when he'd dropped by. We'd talked, discussed some training tips and then I asked if he wanted to go on a solo mission and he accepted. I handed him the scroll with the information and off he went, that's it really."

"Was he acting normal or was something on his mind?" Shikamaru questioned, his eyes drilling into my skull.

Pondering, I looked to analyse the room in thought, before replying "Hmm, a little bit. I asked him what was wrong and he said he'd had a bit too much to drink, that was all. I asked if he was okay to handle the mission and he said he was fine."

Aha, gotcha!

For a millisecond, Sakura met Kiba and Ino's eyes before looking toward me again. The Uchiha was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists a little too tightly too, he probably had something to do with it.

"When will he be back, he never told me about this mission."

My eyes defiantly met the Uchiha's as I replied "The mission is an on-going process, it depends on how quickly he gathers the required information and whether there are any delays. Naruto seemed confident with the mission and so left straight away."

"He would have taken his weapons and some clothes then, he hasn't according to Sasuke." Shikamaru inquired, frowning.

Coolly, I said "That's because I gave him some clothes and weapons that are specifically needed for the mission, no one else would see him leave the village because he's used the transformation jutsu to change his eyes and hair. I've told him to be extra cautious what with the Akatsuki and he understands that, don't worry. He'll be back before you know it."

Nodding in understanding they all began to walk towards the door, filing out. I began to draw my attention back to the letter on my desk when a voice inquired "What is this mission about, Tsunade?"

Looking up I met the determined eyes of Nara. Settling my pen down, I informed him "I'm sorry, Nara, the details of the mission are classified."

Gazing into his eyes, not daring to back down, I watched him nod and exit out of the doorway. The door was firmly shut behind me and I let out an exasperated sigh.

Thank god that was over.

I took another swig of my sake, Shizune's eyes questioning me as I did so.

Placing the cup down, I told her "Don't worry about it, Shizune, Naruto's our knuckle headed ninja."

Solemnly nodding, she walked out and back to her desk, closing the door once again. Sighing I lifted the sake bottle, frowning when I noticed it was empty.

Oh well, on to the next one…

* * *

><p>Five months went by and I was busying myself with new reports from missions, the Council's pestering and the Chunin examinations coming up when I received, one afternoon, a small orange toad. At first, I hadn't acknowledged the toad's presence until I felt something bash me on the head. Looking up, its massive black eyes stared back at me with anger. I had been taken aback by the toad, seeing as I hadn't received any information from Naruto since the first week of his 'mission'. He'd basically explained he was a bit tight on time for sitting down and writing, so he'd send them when he could, however anything urgent and I'd get a toad.<p>

Taking in the small toad, I asked unsurely "Yes, how may I help you?"

"The name's Gamatatsu, I'm Naruto's pal. He said I had to show you something, I'll only show it if you give me some food."

Blinking in mild confusion, I asked "Food? Don't you eat flies?"

He gasped, appalled at me before hoping from one webbed foot to the other as he said "I won't show you anything until you give me food~!"

Wrinkling my nose, I snatched a rice cake from my lunch and gave it to him. The toad didn't give it a glance as he took a massive mouthful. Through his chews he began to relay the message. I tried to understand however he was so busy eating he was cutting pieces out of the message.

Growing irritated I snatched the rice cake up, just as he began to whine, I asked impatiently "Did he give you a letter to give to me?"

"Yes!" he replied, hopping for the rice cake.

"Pass me the letter and I'll give you an extra rice cake."

"Okay, okay!" he whined, pulling out from his messenger bag the letter and dropping it on the desk.

Snatching up the letter I threw him the rice cake and another back. He greedily took them as I said "Here, take them, I can't stand the damn things."

Sitting himself down as he began to munch on them, he began to strike up a conversation on why I didn't like them. I ignored him, studying the front of the envelope. In neat writing it said one simple word.

_Slug_

Sighing, not debating on the strange nickname, I quickly ripped open the letter. Pulling out the one page, I began to read it despite my boiling irritation with the toad's constant one sided conversation.

'_Hello,_

_I'm sorry I haven't sent a message since the first week; I got a bit entangled up with helping a farm. Anyway, the toad I've sent you, Gamatatsu, will be my messenger from now on. He's not really of importance in the Toad world, so I've got him as a companion. For you to have gained this letter, I suppose you had to give him some sort of food. His favourite is rice cakes, he may begin to double the amount so be careful. Anyway, I'm rambling so I'll begin to explain myself._

_I'm currently residing in Spring Country; the Akatsuki gained knowledge of my whereabouts and were hot on my heel. However, the King and Queen offered me a place to stay. I objected at first, I didn't want them in danger; however they said I could go under disguise. Therefore, I have. I can't really move from Spring Country at the moment, as I sort of have a condition…_

_I've been a bit…under the weather since I last messaged you, if you can put it that way…nothing to worry about however it does concern…_

"Oi! Did you hear me!?"

Irritated, I looked up from my reading as I hissed "What?!"

The toad, slouched happily on my desk, raised a rice cake as he said "I think we're going to be great friends…oh, could I have another?"

Dejectedly, I handed him the rest as I continued reading.

I didn't like them anyway…

**A/N**

**Hey! What do you guys think? My writing's improved so much; however it still may need tweaking. I understand that. However, I hope you guys are happy with the update and I hope to get some lovely reviews! Did I work well with the cover up for Naruto, was it good or bad? Was the questioning good or over done? **

**I'll be deleting the other chapters, so any new readers won't find out the rest of the plot just yet! **

**Don't worry, the humour will be remaining I promise! **

**Bye for now, but not forever!**

**Honey-Emily98**


	2. If You Go into The Woods Tonight

**Tainted**

**Chapter 2 If You Go into The Woods Tonight…**

It had been an unusually quiet day in Konoha; many of the villagers were appreciating it as it was usually rowdy. The sun was yet again blazing in its full glory, there was a clear sky, unfortunate for a particular Nara, and a soft calming breeze was rounding the day off on a good note. Well, an almost good note…there was a certain ninja who didn't quite understand the word quiet.

"Alright, a new mission, I can't wait to see what's it about and why we're all needed for it!" Kiba exclaimed boisterously as he strutted along the road. Civilians grabbed their children, eyeing the brunette carefully, as they continued on their way.

Of course the entire group were excited for the mission; they just appreciated it in a different manner. Additionally, they were all Jonin therefore the mission must be A-ranked or higher. Kiba had been itching for a long mission for a while, along with his companion Akamaru, and because he was naturally high spirited this just pushed him further.

Sighing, Neji watched on as Kiba, yet again, scared a passing civilian. He watched as his timid cousin raised her hand, trying to apologise for the mutt. The civilian didn't bother waiting; they quickly walked on with their eyes down cast.

Thankfully, they weren't far from the Hokage Tower. They were all rather glad for that, they could only manage the brash Inuzuka for so long. Nodding to Izumo and Kotetsu, who were the guards for the entrance to the Hokage Tower for today, they proceeded in. It was surprising to see Izumo and Kotetsu standing still for once, it was widely known that Tsunade had them as her run around goats. The only time off they had was when they managed the entrance to Konoha, even that was taxing and tedious.

Trudging up the stairs, everyone remained silent yet they all were thinking along the same lines. Why was Tsunade gathering them all together? Was it about the Akatsuki, who had been lying low for a while now? Was it about Naruto? Were they going to assist him on this anonymous mission that he'd been on for five months now? Was he in danger? Their imaginations were running a mantra with curiosity. The sooner they got to Tsunade's office the better.

With a hasty knock, the door was opened by Shizune, Tsunade's secretary and student. Shizune quickly scanned the group, realising everyone was there, she allowed them in. As per usual, Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. However, she didn't have her attention on the notes in front of her; in fact she was staring straight at them. Filing in they turned their attention to Tsunade, her hazel eyes gave away nothing as she rested her chin on her hands.

"That's all of them, Tsunade-sama," Shizune informed her before walking to the front and standing alongside the desk. Even Shizune, a total sweet heart and oblivious in nature, was standing slightly more to attention and her eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

"Is it about Naruto, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned, clutching her jacket tightly as she waited. The atmosphere turned thicker with tension as they agitatedly waited for her to speak.

Tsunade didn't answer, as her eyes scanned the group. Nodding to herself, she sighed in exhaustion as she rubbed away sleep from her eye. Straightening in her chair, turning her attention to the group, she cleared her throat, glanced down at her papers, and spoke "Now, I've gained a recent message from Spring Country, requesting our help. They need your assistance with getting the daughters, from the royal family, out of the country as it has been confirmed they will be ambushed in two weeks' time."

She added in further detail "The people behind the ambush are currently unknown, however in order for you to deliver the daughters to Konoha, safely; you will need to become a travelling group of traders. It does heighten the risk of the travel, as you will become targets for thieves. Despite this, I have my full trust in you and your knowledge and experience. If there does come a point where you need back up, please send a message via summons and we'll send help."

Raising her eyes, to make sure the group were following, she added as an after thought "Kakashi Hatake has been sent out on a recent mission and is travelling back in five days' time, if he passes Spring Country or comes across your group; I have given him strict orders to accompany you back."

Tsunade paused; taking a deep breath as she once again studied her notes. Resuming her position, of her head resting on her hands, she stated "Well, the only question is: do you guys accept the mission?"

Kiba immediately spoke up, throwing his fist in the air as he exclaimed "Hell yeah! Who would turn this mission down?"

Neji cleared his throat before asking "Hokage-sama, how long will the mission take?"

"Two weeks," Tsunade replied "two weeks for you to bring the princesses to Konoha, safe and sound, and for them to settle down. I'll leave the planning to Shikamaru and the details of the mission; he will also be the leader. For your disguises I trust you'll use the transformation."

"How will we get there, on foot or by some sort of transport?"

"WE SHALL RUN WITH THE POWER OF OUR YOUTH!" Lee responded gleefully, as he pumped his fist.

Feeling a vein burst in her forehead, Tsunade growled as she rubbed her temples an oncoming headache becoming apparent.

"It's rather obvious, isn't it? We'll be going by horse and cart, which will work well for Kiba and his mutt. They'll fit right in." Neji stated as a smirk appeared on his pale face and his opal eyes stared towards Kiba.

Growling, Kiba shouted "Oh yeah?! Shall we take this outside, Hyuga?!"

"Need I remind you I'm allowing you to see my cousin, without her father's confirmation on the relationship?" Neji retorted coolly.

Hinata began to twiddle her fingers, a habit only occurring when she was nervous, whilst she stared at the floor as her cheeks went the colour of a cherry. Agitated, she began to stumble over her words as she tried to give a decent reason towards Neji's statement.

Clenching his fists tightly, his teeth bared, Kiba growled "Damn you, Hyuga."

"That's enough!" Tsunade commanded, slamming her palm on the table.

"I expect you all to have left for this mission by this afternoon, do I make myself clear?" she added, addressing the group.

The group straightened up, Kiba side stepping away from Neji but none the less glaring.

"I have high expectations," Tsunade reminded them, venom in her speech "do _not_ let me down."

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, but have you heard anything from Naruto?" Ino asked, fiddling with her hair. As if it had cast a spell on the others, they all perked up with interest.

Tsunade closed her eyes, debating on what to tell the group. They deserved to know some information on Naruto, just not all.

Opening her eyes, she replied "I have heard from him, he sends me a summon with a message each month with a progress report. He's doing well, he's tracking the information. Unfortunately, it's taking time however he's estimating to be home in a couple of months."

"A couple of months?! What is this mission about, Tsunade?!"

Slamming her fist on the table, Tsunade stood as she shouted "That is none of your business, Uchiha! The mission is S-ranked and under no conditions or circumstances am I allowed to reveal the information based on it. Need I remind you to watch your mouth, Uchiha? If it wasn't for the brat, we'd all be staring at your headstone right now! If I let out information on this mission it could not only jeopardize the mission but also Naruto's life."

Tsunade sat back down, coughing to clear her throat as she shuffled her papers. Whilst what she had said was true, it was also inappropriate. Raking her hands through her hair, she softly muttered "Look, I know you're all worried, I am too, however I trust the brat's decisions and his actions. I understand what I said just now was inappropriate, however you need to realise who you're talking to and give me the respect I deserve. I had the power, along with the council, on whether you would be standing here at this very moment."

With a stiff nod, the Uchiha stood back in to his place as he crossed his arms.

Sighing, Tsunade dismissed them all, and with a chorus of 'Hai's' they all departed.

"Nara," she called out, her eyes focusing on the pineapple haired ninja just as he turned to leave.

Shikamaru turned round, shoving his hands in his pocket as he stared back, inclining his head that he'd heard.

"Could I talk to you, in private, for a moment?" Tsunade requested. With her hand she motioned for the lingering stragglers to leave.

Shizune, understanding the meaning of private, walked out with a cheerful smile as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to Shikamaru for?" Ino wondered, tapping her pointer thing on her chin in thought.<p>

"Probably briefing him on some part of the mission that isn't necessary for us to hear," Sakura dismissed before excitedly saying "Check us out, though! We get to rescue two princesses! Imagine if we attended a ball!"

Ino squealed, saying "The dresses!"

"The make up!" Sakura added in excitement.

"The music, oh how romantic!" Ino jittered, clapping her hands in excitement.

"The men!" they both said excitedly, grabbing each other's hands as they jumped up and down in a circle.

"Would you like to dance?" Ino asked, putting on a masculine voice as she bowed.

Sakura, giggling, replied in a high pitched voice "I would love to," as she curtsied and placed her hand in Ino's out stretched one. Meeting each other's eyes they both squealed, falling into a fit of laughter and excitement.

"Honestly, woman…" Neji complained, striding alongside the silent Uchiha, with his arms crossed.

"Hn,"

"Oh, come off it, Uchiha! Get yourself off that high horse and join in the fun! It's not every day you rescue royalty, let alone two princesses!" Kiba complained, slapping the pale ninja on the back.

Grunting, Sasuke stonily replied "I'm going to pack, tell Nara I'll meet him at the gate."

Kiba pulled a face, watching Sasuke storm off.

"Leave him be, Kiba! You know he's worried, even more then we are, about Naruto!" Sakura warned Kiba, eyeing him.

Sighing, Kiba mumbled "I don't see why, though! Like Tsunade said, he's away on a mission. Nothing did happen on that night did it?"

Sakura helplessly shook her head, replying "I honestly don't know, Kiba, I don't know."

Turning to the others, she asked "Did you guys see anything?"

They all shook their heads in the negative before Chouji exclaimed "Oh!"

"What's up, Chouji? Do you remember something?" Ino asked interested.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I do remember seeing Naruto. I'd asked Shikamaru to accompany me to the Steak House, as I was starving, and as we walked past a bar we saw Naruto in there…at least I think it was Naruto." Chouji summarised, unsure of himself due to the stares he was receiving.

"Hokage-sama did mention that Naruto had been drinking." Neji supplied.

"He was acting funny, apparently." Kiba added.

"Maybe Naruto got into that scuffle; Tsunade mentioned there was one at a bar." Tenten reminded them, as she walked along side Neji.

"Over what though? We all know Naruto has a high tolerance of alcohol, he could drink twelve pints solid and he would only just start getting tipsy." Kiba snorted, replying as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Akamaru beside him whined, licking his pocket.

"Oh well, we'll find out when he gets back." Sakura dismissed.

"Yeah, in a couple of months…meaning three to four," Kiba retorted, "don't you think that's a bit long?"

"Kiba, are you initiating that Tsunade's lying? He must be on an important mission and with Akatsuki being on the radar at the moment, he's probably being careful." Sakura chastised.

"Naruto, careful? Remind me again who he is, Sakura? He's the biggest klutz we know and he goes into fights without thinking!" Kiba retorted, scoffing without waiting for Sakura's reply.

"Let's just drop the discussion, completely!" Ino exclaimed, "Look, Shikamaru didn't suggest a time so I say we aim for three, alright? If anyone sees Shikamaru remember to tell him that!"

With that said they all walked off, returning home to pack.

* * *

><p>"Oh for god's sake, where is he?!" Ino exclaimed impatiently, tapping her foot.<p>

Laughing, Kiba explained "It's Shikamaru, Ino; he's always late for everything, calm your tits woman!"

"What did you say, Inuzuka!?" Ino argued back, stomping her foot angrily.

Rolling his eyes, Neji reprimanded "Would you both stop fighting, we're representing Konoha."

Huffing, Ino looked the other way as she muttered "Fine, but he sure does take his sweet ass time! Tsunade wanted us out of the village by this afternoon!"

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru graced them with his presence. Seeing everyone was there, he grabbed a stick from nearby and wrote down the formation whilst instructing "Okay, I want the girls in the carriage dressed in civilian clothes, along with Shino and Neji. Neji, I'm putting you there because your eyes can be used whilst in the carriage without anyone knowing and it's also a giveaway for you to be walking alongside the carriage. Chouji and I will be the drivers, whilst Sasuke, Kiba and Lee walk along side. I'm suggesting we change into our transformations now; we'll rest in six hours' time for the night and then begin again at nine tomorrow morning. We'll sort out watchers later, for now let's just get out on the road."

With a chorus of nods, and no complaints, they set off in the carriage masking themselves as traders.

"Alright, I think that will do for today. Let's set up camp: girls set up the tents, boys collect some source of food for us to cook and firewood. I also need a scout, to search the area and make sure no rogue ninjas are near. Chouji has already said he'll cook and I need to plan out who's on first watch. So, off you go and I want you back in half an hour." Shikamaru instructed, flopping down on the grass under a tree.

With a few complaints, and Lee's youth speech of scouting the area, they all began to leave. However, the girls reeled them in before the boys left.

"Okay, boys, we have a bet to make with you." Sakura began determinedly, setting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, what would that be?" Kiba teased, smirking cockily as he leant forward.

"Well…" Ino began, twirling her hair in mock innocence.

Suddenly, Tenten shouted "Whoever finishes on either side first doesn't have to wash dishes!"

With that said, the girls ran off to put the tents up whilst squealing. With yells and shouts the boys fell over each other as they descended into the woods, yelling encouragement as they went.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru lazily replied to the whole fiasco, as he propped himself up with his arms. Seeing no one in sight, apart from Chouji setting up a basic fire pit, he rested back down on the floor. Closing his eyes, as if he was asleep, he began to think about what Tsunade had spoken to him privately about.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"_So, what did you call me back for, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru questioned, rocking on the balls of his feet._

_Picking up a pen, Tsunade busied herself with scribbling a quick signature on a sheet, before addressing the Nara "Whilst escorting the princesses to Konoha, I want you to treat them with respect. The eldest daughter, Akiko, currently is…well, you'll see for yourself. Just make sure she doesn't become stressed or panicked, alright?"_

_The Nara raised his eyebrow in curiosity to the little information he was given, as he responded "It's funny, I was sure the King only had one daughter the last time I checked…she should we about thirteen now, by my calculations." _

"_What are you getting at, Nara? That Akiko is informing something about the ambushing?" Tsunade inquired, frowning._

"_Who is this Akiko really, Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked, up front._

_Chuckling softly, Tsunade stood and walked over to the window which Naruto had left from. Folding her arms behind her back, she didn't turn to face him as she said "You know what, Nara?"_

_Shikamaru looked towards her, his interest perked up although he knew she wouldn't reveal the truth._

"_You're too clever for your own damn good." _

_Frowning, the lazy ninja took his hands from his pockets as he began to walk to the door._

"_Oh, Nara," Tsunade called out, as he was about to leave._

_Pausing in mid step, he listened._

"_It will only take a few steps and you'll find yourself in a hole full of deep shit."_

_Just as he was about to turn around, confused with her rhymes, she spoke again._

"_Be careful where you ponder, Nara." _

_Her eyes tore away from the window, glancing back at him as a half-smile twitched at her lips. _

"_Tsunade-sama-_

"_That will be all, Shikamaru, good luck on the mission. I'm counting on you."_

_With that said, the Hokage turned her attention back out towards the window, leaving Shikamaru dumbfounded._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

><p>To Shikamaru, it was too much trouble to begin with let alone use up energy to work out eight different ways to what Tsunade meant. Shikamaru would just let the secrets unfold themselves as he came across them. Yes, that sounded so much better.<p>

There were no clouds, just the stars, so there was no point in cloud gazing. So, fully relaxed, Shikamaru settled himself for a short nap, sighing as he mumbled "Troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The girls stood huddled together, the tents had been put up ten minutes after the boy's departure. Deciding to play dirty, the girls had used the rest of their time by setting up traps for the boys. Not too many, or else the boys would catch on.

Double checking, Sakura asked Tenten nervously "Are you sure you didn't overdo it on the traps?"

Tenten, spinning a kunai on her pointer finger, smiled cheekily as she pondered "Well…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence as a loud yelps were heard and barking.

That definitely sounded like Kiba and Akamaru.

Giggling, Tenten replied "Nah, they'll be fine."

Sakura and Ino shared a look of uncertainty before joining Chouji round the make shift fire pit. Hinata glanced at Tenten and asked "D-Don't you t-think we s-should go help t-them?"

Tenten laughed, grinning as she said "Oh Hinata, you're so kind and naïve. Come on; let's go sit down with Ino and Sakura."

Without waiting, Tenten wrapped an arm round Hinata's shoulders and directed her. Hinata tried to protest but Tenten's grip was firm. Helplessly, Hinata glanced over her shoulder, mumbling "Gomen…Kiba-kun."

The girls became silent upon hearing twigs breaking and rustling, they prepared themselves as they murmured who they thought was going to appear first.

With a loud crash, Kiba, followed by Akamaru and Shino, tumbled out from the bushes. Kiba was as white as a ghost, shaking like a leaf as he pointed from where he came from, mumbling "G-Ghost…b-b-back there!"

Akamaru whined, agreeing with his master, his tail tucked in between his legs as he sat near the unlit fire.

Shino stood stoic, in his arms were the branches and twigs, as he said "Kiba's hallucinating."

Scowling, Kiba argued back "Am not! I saw it!"

Ino, biting her lip, tried to ask in concern "Really, what'd it look like?!"

Eyes the size of gob stoppers, he explained "It was huge, at least ten feet tall!"

"Ten feet, no way!?" Sakura gasped.

Kiba nodded, insisting as he said "Yeah! It had these massive arms that clawed at my back and something slithered across my ear and cheek!"

Trudging over, Kiba said "Shikamaru, man, we need to move camp! This place is haunted!"

Shikamaru peeped open an eye, muttering "Not happening…" before closing his eye once again.

The girls fell about with laughter as Kiba protested.

Chouji gathered the sticks from Shino and began to light the fire, a smile curving his lips upwards. He felt kind of sorry for the boys but he was staying out of it. Best to remain on the girls' good side then bad, they'd hopefully forget about him that way. Nodding to himself, he lit the fire.

Five minutes later, shouts were heard as bushes shook in terror as two boys piled out. The girls watched eagerly as the boys appeared.

Out from the bushes emerged Sasuke and Neji, completely drenched with water, and chucking an alive, wriggling fish to and fro.

Hissing, Sasuke said "Kill it!"

"With what?" Neji protested, scowling as he chucked the fish back.

Throwing it back, Sasuke said "Use your brain, Hyuga! You're meant to be from a prestigious clan!"

Growling, Neji threw the fish towards the fire.

Chouji's eyes almost fell out of there sockets as he protested "My fish!" With quick thinking, he threw a kunai, catching the fish and spearing it into a tree. Sighing in relief, he glanced towards the boys before asking "Did you catch anymore?"

Tusking, Neji replied "We caught fifteen fish, but someone…" he glared heatedly at Kiba "decided to run across the stream knocking us over and spilling the fish into the stream again!"

Kiba stood up, squarely looking at them as he seriously stated "Dude, I saw a ghost. I am done."

Nodding in affirmation to what he said, Kiba sat himself down. He was probably the only one taking himself seriously.

Scratch that, he was.

Eyes widening, Chouji said "Err…Neji? I think your shirts alive…"

Looking down, Neji's eyes widened hysterically as he watched his shirt flutter and jump. Frantically he tugged his shirt up, letting two other fish flop onto the floor helplessly.

Chouji quickly ended their misery before gathering them with the other. Grinning with success he stated whilst clapping his calloused hands together "Well, that's dinner sorted!"

Everyone began to quieten down as they settled for the night, waiting patiently for the rice and fish to cook.

Sighing, Sakura gazed into the fire saying "I wonder what Naruto's doing right about now…"

Chuckling, Kiba rested his head on Akamaru's side as he replied "Oh, you know that idiot. He'll be sitting somewhere, scoffing away on ramen to his heart's content before settling down for the night."

Nodding, Sakura softly said "I wish he as here, though…

Sniffing, Kiba smiled as he replied "Yeah…he'd probably be going on about something or other...he can never sit still the little bugger."

Laughing, Sakura asked "Remember when he got into that argument about whether to have soya or Worcester on rice?"

Scoffing, Kiba chuckled, clapping his hands together, as he reminisced "Oh my god, yes. Wasn't that argument with the Daimyo?"

Smirking, Neji replied "No, it was with Sora."

Nodding his head, Kiba exclaimed "That's right! Gosh, they were so hot headed it was unbelievable. Neither of them would back down!"

"Remember when Sora first came here?" Chouji added "You got in a fight with him, along with me and Lee. Naruto tried to intervene but he couldn't stop us."

Laughing, Kiba replied "Oh man that was the best! Sora, it turns out, wasn't actually that bad in the end."

Everyone nodded, laughing along before Shikamaru sat up, looked slightly confused as he asked "Hey, by the way…where is Lee?"

Everyone glanced around, where was Lee?

As if on cue, the bushes began to rustle and a wooden stick poked out. Kiba shot up, trembling as he whimpered. Akamaru stood up, backing away. Suddenly, a head poked out, covered in moss, algae, mud and leaves. Kiba began to back crawl along the floor as he stuttered "M-M-Mon-Mons-MONSTER!"

With that said, Kiba high tailed it from the camp site and into the woods, making crashes and bangs as he went.

The 'monster' shook his head, the grime flying off of it, as it said "The youth burns on! No rogues in this area, their youth has been outshined!"

So, whilst the boys sat Lee down, detaching the twigs from his jumpsuit, Kiba, somewhere in the background, was bashing and crashing around and the girls glanced at one another, before falling into a fit of laughter.

**A/N: Oh my god, I was cracking up with laughter whilst writing this! The two songs I had listened to, whilst writing the original chapter, I listened to again. Brings back some memories! Aha! **

**Oh, a little story to tell you! I opened up my e-mail this morning and thought "**Oh, I probably, hopefully, have some lovely reviews, favourites or followers!**" Call me what you want, I was excited, okay? I had 156 e-mails yesterday, all saying people have followed or whatever Happiness. So, today I logged on and saw 157. I went "**Oh, well at least I got one! Hopefully it's a review!**" Clicked on my e-mails, wiggled in my seat as it loaded and looked to see **_Sophie has tagged you in a comment. _**THANK YOU FACEBOOK AND SOPHIE! :/**

**Getting to the bottom of this, please review telling me what you think or favourite/follow! Just something! I need opinions on it, I'm really unsure on the chapters! :/**

**During writing this, I had several interruptions: one was my aunts dog chasing a rabbit outside that had this disease given by fleas on it. It was blind and was making a run for it in the kitchen. We were screaming like hell was on fire. O.O**

**Well, on that note…please leave a review! **

**Thanks!**

_**Ja,**_

_**Honey-Emily98**_


	3. Never Trust a Granny

**A/N: Gosh, it's safe to say I've got my inspiration back! I can't stop typing! After reading through the chapters, I'm quite happy with the way the story's developing. However, if you guys have any questions, criticism put in a polite, kind way or comments on the story that's great! **

**Also, I completely forgot about this, I still have my poll up and running! It's a three way tie at the moment, keep voting guys! It's on which stories I should continue! If there isn't any more votes than I'll leave the decision to my friends, who have…varying thoughts…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted<strong>

**Chapter 3 Never Trust a Granny…**

The first thing that hit their senses was the smell of Spring Country. It smelt so fresh, no pun intended. The sweet, colourful aroma of blossoming flowers that went on for as wide as the horizon stretched, stood out the most. The colours contrasted with the bright, clear, aquatic sky dotted with white tumbling cotton ball clouds. Down the hill rested the town, which was buzzing with sounds of laughter, conversations and noises of animals. Among the village was a massive market, varying what it sold from: spices, clothes, jewellery, fruit and fish to so much more. A soft breeze gently blew up the winding hill to them spreading the aroma of freshly baked sweets and savouries, causing their moves to water.

The sight was truly breath taking and to finish off the look, up on the right was the mighty, magnificent palace itself. It stood tall and proud at the tail end of the village, the area of Spring Country was shaped very much like a dish.

The group knew they were to report to the castle and meet with the King and Queen upon arrival, however it wouldn't hurt to explore the village first and they'd have to go through the village anyway to reach the palace.

As they approached the village, they could already hear the bustling villagers talking. The atmosphere was calming, peaceful and joyful; the girls were immediately torn between visiting the bakery or the market. Ino and Sakura saw some dresses and scampered off to the market. Kiba, along with Akamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji, had gone to visit the bakery, having the excuse of 'You can't fight on an empty stomach!' Tenten spotted a black smith further up in the village and dragged Neji and Lee with her, saying something along the lines of her weapons needed sharpening. Shino had wondered through the village and had settled himself somewhere in the field of flowers, leaving Sasuke all on his own.

"Of course I'm left on my own…" Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and wondering through the village. He could already feel people staring at him, whispering and giggles coming from the woman.

Glancing around, beginning to feel slight uncomfortable with the stares, he wondered over to the market. Reminding himself to steer clear of the clothes, as Ino and Sakura would drag him into their shopping spree; he walked over to the fruit and vegetables. It was interesting to see that the village wasn't overcrowded or there were only a couple of stragglers around. It had a decent population. All the villagers were acting friendly enough, children running around chasing one another, elders sat on benches giggling and talking, woman walked with youngsters or shopping and the sellers in the market were calling out greetings to the pedestrians.

Examining all the ripe, juicy fruits and vegetables, he wasn't completely sure as to what he should do. He could join Kiba and the others but he didn't like sweets and he didn't need to buy any weapons or sharpen his. He sorted that all out with Neko-baa, which reminded him that he needed to go speak with her sometime this month. Sighing, he looked up towards the sky. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to the palace as the Queen and King would ask where the rest of his team were. He was left stranded in a village not knowing what to do.

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Sasuke glanced down at his stomach which let out a loud grumble again. It was around lunch time, anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to buy something at the market. Nodding to himself, he kept his eyes downcast as he walked over to the fruit and vegetables.

A man chuckled from behind the stall as he asked "Back again, I see. I was watching you going back and forth. Don't worry; I don't think anyone else noticed, although you're quite the looker."

Meeting the stall owners eyes Sasuke replied "Hn,"

The man chuckled once more, although Sasuke didn't understand what was so funny, as he replied "So, you got a woman of your own?"

Shrugging, Sasuke replied "No,"

"Really?" the old man's eyes nearly popped open, his large belly hanging over the stall as he leant forward. "Are you sure about that, son?"

Feeling annoyed, Sasuke replied "Yes, not that it's any of your business."

After picking out two tomatoes he handed them to the man, who rummaged around trying finding a brown paper bag. Smiling, the man, who was rather potbellied and reminded him of the owner of Ichiraku, handed him the bag and in return Sasuke handed over the money. As the man fumbled for change, Sasuke drifted into his own thoughts, so deeply that he didn't even realise someone had knocked into him.

The person gasped, dropping their bags, as Sasuke woke from his daydream. On reflex, Sasuke caught the person before they fell. Blinking, Sasuke asked "Are…you okay?"

Looking up, the woman smiled warmly as she replied "Yes, I-

Sasuke's eyes widened, staring straight into bright, round cornflower blue eyes.

From what he could see, as the person had a brown cloak on with the hood up, that in fact this person was a teenaged girl. She had a light tan, dark sparkling cornflower blue eyes, blonde hair tied into a low bun, a few strands of her golden hair came down to frame her face going behind her ears, she had earrings in, which had a light emerald hex crystal on each earring, her eye lashes were long, thick and dark, it also added to the fact that it drew people into her deep dark depths of cornflower blue eyes, she had plump pink lips and a light blush on her cheeks.

Blushing, the woman softly replied "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

Dumbstruck, Sasuke answered "No, it's fine, honestly…"

Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to clear his head from his daze. Those startling blue eyes, they reminded him of Naruto…and the blonde hair was practically the same.

Looking down at the woman, he lightly lifted her onto her feet. She blushed and smiled warmly, whilst closing her eyes, as she softly spoke "Well, thank you kind stranger. I'm awfully sorry I bumped into you; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Sasuke waved his hand, as he replied "Its fine, here, let me grab your bags."

Bending down, he hurriedly picked up the bags and gave them back to the girl. She grinned, holding tightly onto the bags. Giving a short bow in apology, she stood up right again as she asked "I haven't see you around here before, are you new or just passing through?"

Putting on a kind face, Sasuke informed her "I'm just passing through…"

"Oh, really?" she asked in interest, her eyes sparkling "That's a shame; you should stay and attend the Spring Ball that's in three days' time. Everyone attends, it'd be rude not to."

Nodding, Sasuke replied "Well, I just might have to then."

"Really? That's great!" she replied, grinning brightly.

Swallowing, he tried to look anywhere but at her face as he asked "Will you be there?"

A cheeky, sly smile crept onto her face as she looked away, before looking back in his direction as she said "Hmm, maybe."

Smirking, Sasuke responded "Maybe you are or maybe you aren't?"

Laughing, the blonde shook her head saying "Maybe."

Chuckling softly, a smile appearing on his face, he replied "I'm not getting an answer am I?"

"No, you're right about that. You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Oh, by the way, it's a masquerade ball. Spring Country is renowned for them, so bring a mask!"

Blinking, Sasuke clenched his fists reminding himself that Naruto was away on a mission and that he shouldn't act this way. Yet something was familiar about this girl…like he'd met her before…

Scowling, he looked to the floor as he clenched his eyes tightly.

Nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt something warm touch his face, he looked up. Blue eyes stared back in concern, a small soft hand cupping his cheek as she told him "You shouldn't do that, you'll get wrinkles."

As if the word made her cringe, she wrinkled her nose before adding "Besides, you look handsome when you smile."

Sasuke lightly blushed at the comment, the girl laughed like a harmony, saying delightfully "See! You're smiling right now and you look way better!"

Sasuke turned a few shades pinker. The man behind the stall had finally found a brown bag; he put the fruit in and boisterously laughed as he watched the two. Sasuke quickly looked towards the store owner, his pale cheeks heating up as he glanced to the floor.

Walking over he quickly took the bag of fruit, nodding in thanks before turning back around, whilst saying "Oh, I didn't get-

The girl wasn't there anymore; she'd already blended into the crowd and moved on. Panicking, thinking he'd just imagined seeing her, he asked the stall owner "You saw her too, right?"

Chuckling, the owner replied "Why yes, she comes to the market all the time!" Leaning further over the stall he beckoned Sasuke closer as he whispered "She's quite a catch in this village, she usually keeps to herself or helps out at the orphanage here. All the lad's want to date her here; she always turns them down, mind. I think, personally, she's either waiting for someone or waiting for _the one._"

As if he'd said something really clever, he let out a throaty laugh as he winked, suggesting towards him.

Sighing, Sasuke thanked the man before walking off to wonder round the village once more. He'd had enough of the store owner's ramblings to last him a life time. Spotting Kiba and the others, he quickly walked over to them and headed into the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was a small shop, a couple of shops down from the bakery. A small sign hung over the door, saying Brewed Awakening.

Sitting down, after looking at the menu and ordering, Kiba began to strike up a conversation on the cakes they saw and what they tasted like. Hinata had bought some with her and laid them on the table, telling everyone to help themselves. Chouji, luckily, bought cakes for himself and scoffed them down. After drinks were served, Kiba spotted Ino and Sakura with a bag of clothes each and called them in.

Leaning forward, twirling her straw, Sakura asked "Apparently, there was a really hot guy in the market who was talking to this girl who every guy wants to date. Sasuke, did you see?"

The smirk that drifted on to Sakura's face told Sasuke enough to know that she knew about his encounter. Remaining stoic, he replied "She knocked into me, as she wasn't looking where she was going. We spoke, I picked up her bags and she left, after inviting us to the masquerade ball."

"Meaning you, Sasuke," Sakura replied, nonchalant as she continued to stir her smoothie.

Ino giggled, saying "Always the player, aren't you, Sasuke?"

Scowling, Sasuke retorted "I simply helped her by picking up her bags. Nothing more, besides…"

"You're with Naruto, yeah, we know." Ino interrupted, before saying "It's odd how he just suddenly took off without a word…"

"Ino, we've gone through this already," Sakura chastised.

Sighing, Ino sat back in her seat, frowning, before sitting forward again and saying with pure excitement "I heard that the eldest princess sometimes sneaks into the village without her parents' consent."

"Oooh, what a rebel," Kiba replied teasingly, taking a swig of his coffee.

Slapping him on the arm, Ino stated "I'm serious though! What if she gets kidnapped?"

"Well, this princess is obviously dumb." Kiba stated, finishing his coffee.

Stuttering, Hinata replied "A-Ano, I heard t-that the p-princesses are t-taught to fight."

Kiba raised his eyebrows in surprise as he replied cockily "Well then, we'll see if they can stand up for themselves. We'll have a friendly match with them; no one can beat me and Akamaru's team work!"

Sipping his coffee in thought, Shikamaru stated "The eldest, Akiko, won't be fighting."

"Huh?" Ino inquired "How do you know that Shikamaru?"

"Something Tsunade said in our private meeting,"

"Oh! Tell us! What did she want to talk to you about?" Ino asked, intrigued.

Frowning, Shikamaru went into deep thought. He shouldn't really think much on it, but it's the way Tsunade had said it. As if warning him to not find out or if he did something bad would happen…

"Be careful where you ponder…" he muttered, more to himself then anything.

"Huh? What's that mean?"

Shikamaru didn't respond, placing down his change for his drink before walking out, saying "I'm going to get the others."

Sighing, the girls took bites out of the chocolate Hinata had bought whilst the others ate croissants and cake. Around fifteen minutes later, they all paid and walked up out to the market. Spotting the others they all gathered before walking up to the palace.

Upon reaching the palace, they only had to take one glance at the place before their jaws slackened and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. They were astonished for all the right reasons too. From afar the palace looked like a standard one. However, upon closer inspection, what stood in front of them was a massive garden, hedges bordering massive bushes of colourful flowers and borders holding pansies, daises, forget me knots, roses, tulips, lily's and all sorts. The palace itself was simply amazing; it was grand for its fine age, it looked ancient yet sturdy and strong.

The palace seemed grand with its fine age. It looked old yet it was still sturdy and strong. It was a pale dove grey brick palace. From the black iron gigantic gates it led down a dusty horse and carriage path to go round a crystal clear water fountain to the front clearing of a small garden that lead up steps to the palace.

They breathed in slowly and then out before finally taking that venturing step. It was like they were learning to walk all over again as they were that nervous. They daren't touch anything for the fear of breaking something. Arriving at the massive oak wood door, every glanced at one another waiting for someone to knock.

Sighing, Sakura stated "This is ridiculous, someone just knock on the door."

Neji boldly went up to the door and knocked. He stepped back a bit and the door opened revealing an old maid. She politely smiled at them as she asked "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Immediately the group relaxed as Sakura explained "Hello, we're here on a request from the King and Queen, we're to escort the princesses to Konoha."

The maid continued to smile at them, stand stock still as she listened. Shifting from the uncomfortable silence, Sakura opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when the maid opened her eyes.

Her hazel eyes narrowed, scrutinizing them as she sneered "I see…"

Taken aback, Sakura took a step back with shock and uncertainty.

The next few minutes were seen in a blur, one minute the maid stood there the next she was gone, vanished into thin air. The team hardly had time to react when she struck with a broom.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later…<strong>

Neji and Sasuke were crouched behind a neatly trimmed bush, panting as they hid from the maid. This was ridiculous. The lady looked like she'd keel over at any moment, yet here she was attacking them with a broom.

"Where do you think she went?" Sasuke asked, peeping round the bush.

"No clue," Neji replied, resting his hands on his knees as he crouched.

For an old lady, who looked like she'd gone past her expiry date, she sure was fit and agile. She'd whipped out that broom from nowhere.

"That maid's nuts," Sasuke stated.

Nodding, Neji replied "I agree with you on that one, Uchiha."

Tensing, they looked at one another. Their faces ashen, Neji said "She's right behind us…isn't she?"

A soft giggle was heard, a light tapping sound as a soft, sickly sweet voice said "I hope you're not talking about me, boys…"

With one last glance at one another, a silent message telepathically sent between them, they bolted.

You should never trust a granny…

…especially one with a broom…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hey, I know, I know I've already left an Author's Note at the top; however I have an important question.**

**How do you like the new title? Once I've written more you'll understand why I've chosen it. I hope you enjoy! It's so late right now but I'm writing out the idea for this story and I can't stop. Tomorrow I'll need to read through it and make sure the plot makes sense. Urgh…ahah! **

**Please leave a review with what you think, what you like and if the characters are correct or OOC, maybe what I can do to improve, and what you think of the title! Aha, cheers! **

**Thanks in advance!**

**Ja,**

**Honey-Emily98 **


	4. So Troublesome

**A/N: Seriously, guys? I love the fact you're following and you're favourite-ing, however I wouldn't mind some reviews! Please tell me how I'm doing; I may be doing something wrong for all I know! They fuel me to update, if I don't get any then the process of writing slows! **

**Tainted**

**Chapter 4 So Troublesome…**

This ancient granny was something else. She was abnormal; no lady should be as fit as her with that much strength. She looked so fragile and elderly at the door. They'd been hit more than they would in training. What was worse, the granny was sadistic on top of it all, she actually gained pleasure from it. Each time she hit someone her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

At the moment the entire group were scattered in the garden, not daring to breathe as they watched the lady stalk around, tapping the brush on the floor. She was wearing a beige knee-length skirt, a long sleeved mint green top and mahogany coloured buckle shoes. Her silver hair was thinning and was scraped back into a messy bun; her wrinkles looked like a discarded, wrinkled, paper bag left to itself. Her back was stooped over as if she carried invisible weights upon them. Her sadistic smile showed that her teeth were rather yellow.

Her narrowed eyes reminded them of hawk's eyes, yet before they were round shaped like does. She was waiting for a glimpse of prey, at the moment. Her eyes hastily scanned her surroundings, every footstep carefully placed on the soft grass. In her left hand she held her hand bag, which Kiba was swearing it had weights in them, and in her right the lethal, sturdy broom. They daren't breathe as she stalked over to the bush they were hiding in.

'_This is not going to be pretty,' _Sasuke thought, frowning as he watched her.

Narrowed eyes zeroed in on the rose-bush, currently being occupied by Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata. Confidently, she sauntered over to the rose-bush.

Glancing over to Kiba, who had his hands together as he desperately prayed to any Kami out there who was listening, Sasuke motioned for them to keep quiet. She may move on, if they did.

Suddenly, the maid cackled causing the entire bush to jump as Kiba hastened his prayers. Sasuke could only watch in awe as she brought the broom high above her head before bringing it down, swiftly onto Kiba's head. Everyone in the vicinity cringed at the sound; Sasuke watched Kiba's face as it turned vibrant cherry red, silent tears flowing down his red hot cheeks. To stop Kiba from yelping, Hinata had firmly kept her hand over his mouth. His brown eyes were wide, his breathing laboured as he tried to control himself.

The broom was lifted from Kiba's head, before making quick jabs at the bush and then moving on.

Gaining an idea, Sasuke picked up a rock and threw it into a bush on the other side of the garden. The maid, thankfully, took the bait and pottered over with her broom raised. Nodding towards Lee, who was in a rather spiky holly bush, he motioned towards a small tap by the shed. Getting Sasuke's idea, Lee gave him the thumbs up before crawling rapidly, army style, to the tap and turning it on. With a gurgle the tap came to life, pouring its contents down the hose and to the sprinklers.

Sheer freezing water came bursting through from the sprinklers, spraying the old woman who was poised to strike. Shrieking, she skittered away as she looked for the culprit. The group sniggered at the sight and came out from the bushes they had occupied. Walking over to the drenched lady they all let out whoops, grinning at her.

The drenched maid coyly smiled, pulling off her glasses to wipe them before placing them back on the tip of her nose. Wiping her face with a handkerchief she began to laugh as well.

Startled, they all watched her wipe her face as laughter bubbled from her throat. Seeing them all surprised at her, she explained whilst waving a hand "Sorry, don't mind me!" Controlling her breathing, she continued explaining "I suppose I should explain myself. My name is Hilda, the head maid of this palace. I attacked you because I wanted to see how skilled you were as I've watched the daughters from birth. Despite me not seeing your skills I'm impressed with those sprinkles, I didn't think anyone had seen them, who came up with that idea?"

Smirking, Sasuke replied "I did."

"Impressive young man," Hilda replied, smiling.

Turning towards the group she asked "So, what are your names then?"

After introducing themselves, Sakura examined Kiba's head and began to heal it. Whilst healing Kiba's head, she asked "It's lovely to meet you, Hilda. Where did you learn to fight, were you originally a Shinobi?"

"Oh good gracious, no I wasn't!" Hilda replied "Since I first applied for this job, when I was your age, I was trained to fight. We maids know this palace like the back of our hands, so it's also our duty to defend the princesses if the palace was ever infiltrated."

Nodding in understanding, Sakura finished healing Kiba's head as she told him "Stop whimpering, you big baby."

"That hurt," Kiba protested, nursing his wound "how would you like being hit by a broom by an insanely strong maid?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned her attention, along with everyone else, to Hilda who was bowing as she asked "My lady, did you enjoy your morning horseback ride?"

Turning, they all watched as a lady approached them on a charming, chestnut liver horse. The lady wore a dark brown fleece, light brown jodhpurs and shiny black riding boots. On her hands she wore light brown riding gloves. Concealed by a riding hat, she had golden blonde hair put into a low bun, crystal navy blue eyes yet slightly darker sparkled happily in the morning sun. She had a slightly darker tan then the girl Sasuke had seen in the market, which, he was beginning to realise, was the eldest princess.

Light pink plump lips were pulled into a gracious smile as she replied to her maid "The ride was wonderful, thank you, Hilda." Her attention then moved onto the group next to Hilda as she asked "Are these the Konoha ninja's?"

Hilda nodded in confirmation replying "Yes, my Lady, I just tested them and they're nicely trained up, I see no problems."

The woman laughed, exclaiming "Oh Hilda! The poor things must have been frightened out of their lives, having you attack them! What have I told you about that test anyway? You could have scared them off!"

Hilda just smiled, rolling her eyes at the Queens oblivious ways.

Blushing, Sakura asked boldly "You're the Queen? You can't be the Queen, you look so young!"

Dismounting from her horse, the Queen gathered her reins, giving the horse a warm pat on its neck, before giggling as she replied "Why, thank you for the compliment! However I do have two daughters, one of them being sixteen. How old are you all?"

Hastily, Sakura nervously replied "Oh, a majority of us are sixteen and seventeen however three are eighteen."

Nodding warmly, she responded "Well then, I'm sure you'll get along with my eldest daughter then."

Addressing Hilda, the Queen said "Hilda, can you take them to the study room? My husband should be there already; I'll quickly put this one out to the field."

Nodding, Hilda bowed before walking over to the steps. Waiting for the group, who bowed to the Queen, they quickly joined her at the steps.

As the Queen walked to the stables, Hilda stated "Shinobi of Konoha," she began to open the doors "I welcome you to the palace of Spring Country."

The gang gawked at the magnificent entrance as they entered. Hilda slyly watched before motioning to the stairs "Come along, then, his Majesty awaits you in his study."

Quickly catching up with the maid, they followed her up the carpeted wide stairs, across the landing and to a mahogany door. Pausing, Hilda knocked on the door.

As if in synchronisation, the team held their breath. Ino and Sakura were glancing at one another nervously, trying to actually believe the thought of meeting the King. After a few seconds, the audible sound of papers being shuffled and a drawer opening then closing, a muffled voice replied "Come in,"

Opening the door, Hilda addressed after she bowed "Your Majesty, I have the Shinobi from Konohagakure with me."

"Very well, let them in," a strong, deep voice replied.

As they entered the rather large study, they were greeted by the smell of ancient books, polished wood and brewed coffee. From head to toe the walls were covered by bookcases with many upon many neatly stacked books. Sitting behind a mahogany desk was the King of Spring Country. He was a broad, muscular man, with wise experienced azure eyes and neat, brunette hair greying on his sideburns. Slim lips were pulled back into a hearty smile, his caterpillar moustache spreading along with his beard which appeared to have crumbs in it.

Standing, the King greeted them "Welcome to Spring Country, I trust your travel went smoothly?"

They all nodded, not really knowing what to say to such a powerful, wise man. The King heartily laughed, jokingly saying "Did some rogues steal your tongues on the way here?"

"N-No, sir," Sakura replied, blushing as warm azure eyes stared at her.

Grinning, the man stated "No need to be afraid, I'm not going to bite."

As an afterthought he added "Much," with a wink.

He gained a couple of chuckles at his joke, so the King went on about his expectations, that the palace was their home for now and to feel welcomed.

Sighing, Sasuke began to analyse the books in a book case near him. However, he dragged his eyes away from the book case to stare at Shikamaru – who looked to be in deep thought. What could be wrong with Shikamaru? Was he still pondering on whatever he'd discussed with Tsunade? He had been acting strange in the coffee shop, what with the whole 'Be careful where you ponder'. Surely, Shikamaru would have worked it out by now. Unless Tsunade had given the Nara another mission that was to do with this one but why not tell the entire group, then? Shrugging, Sasuke turned his attention back to Neji, who was introducing everyone as the King listened with interest.

Shikamaru sighed, _'Why am I even bothering with this? It's too troublesome.'_

Mildly listening to Neji and the King he continued to state the given facts he already knew.

'_What I don't understand is the entire royal family. The Queen's forty, understandable. It makes perfect sense for the thirteen year old daughter as they got married at twenty-three and the Queen was pregnant at twenty-seven. What I don't get is the eldest daughter. How can she be forty when her eldest daughter is sixteen? That doesn't make sense; why would the Queen have records of her youngest being born but not her eldest, unless the eldest was adopted? Then again, there would be records of the adoption." _

Sighing, feeling an oncoming headache, Shikamaru listened to the King.

'_Urgh, this is so troublesome…'_

Nodding, the King spoke "Right then, she should be here soon, after I'll introduce you to my daughters."

Two minutes later the Queen arrived, smiling, and greeted "Hey honey, are we going to see the girls now? I saw them going to practice Yoko's dance."

Narrowing her eyes, she raised an eye brow as she asked "Honey, what's in your beard?"

Clearing his throat, the King brushed his beard in thought as he replied "Why nothing, dear."

"Really?" she asked, striding over to him as she inspected his beard.

"Then why are there cookie crumbs in there?"

"I may have had one," the King replied, sweetly smiling.

"One cookie made such a mess?" the Queen asked, coyly.

"Oh, dear, let's stop questioning me and let's go."

Nodding, she strode to the door. Just as she went to walk round the corner she called out "Hilda, make sure all the maids know to hide the cookies from now on and to also take them out from the books in column A to C."

"Yes, my lady!" Hilda replied, cheerfully as she looked at the ashamed King.

Sharing a look, the King mouthed her not to. Hilda stated loudly "What's that? To not take out the cookies? Your Highness, I'm sorry however an order…is an order."

Playfully scowling, the King childishly stomped out into the hallway. Stretching out an arm, Hilda motioned for the group to follow.

Following the King, who was now walking normally next to his wife, they went outside, through the marvellous back garden, which seemed to go on forever, and to what seemed like a shed, which was in fact a small dojo. They could already hear the beautiful music coming from inside.

Sliding open the Japanese doors, it revealed a small, glamorous sized dojo room. The oak wood had been freshly polished, Kiba had already pulled faces at his own reflection in the wood, and the walls were covered in the most exotic Japanese murals. The room was illuminated by spotlights on the ceiling, in one end, in the right hand corner, stood a grand piano. A blonde girl, who was most likely the eldest daughter, was playing beautiful music that flowed smoothly. A smaller blonde was spinning round and round, gracefully dancing to the pianos melody.

The player of this magnificent music was a beautiful teenager, she had blonde hair put into a pretty, simple bun and some hair fell to her face to shape it, whilst the main side fringe was put behind her ear as she lifted her white gloved hand to do so. A content smile was on her face as she played, her eyes closed not even noticing anyone entering the dojo, well neither did the girl for that fact.

Smiling in pride, the Queen walked over to the piano, followed by her husband and Hilda. Sharing looks, they debated on whether to step on the freshly polished floor or not. They felt like they would be intruding if they took that venturing step onto the polished floor, disturbing the young dancer.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't peel his eyes away from the blonde pianist. His mind was doing acrobats, the girl seemed familiar but when and where had he seen her? Straightening when someone elbowed him in the ribs, he looked down to see Sakura staring at him, motioning with her head to show the rest of the group moving towards the piano.

Once they arrived at the piano, the little girl stopped dancing, doing a neat bow, and the older daughter finished her piece of music and began to collect her sheets. The King and Queen smiled down at their youngest daughter as she came over, briefly hugging her daughter the Queen praised her "That was beautiful dancing, Yoko, you've really improved."

Smiling brightly, she answered "Thank you, I was working so hard on it and Akiko said I've almost perfected it, soon I'll be able to dance like her!"

"Nonsense, Yoko, you're a much better dancer then me," a soft voice replied.

Straightening, Sasuke turned his attention to the soft voice, the owner being Akiko. So, that was her name then. Seeing those familiar sapphire eyes, the flash of recognition in her eyes, he clicked as to who it was. She was the girl from the market, the very same girl who was the princess of Spring Country, the same girl he would be protecting for three weeks.

Huffing, Yoko crossed her arms as she countered "Not true! You're way better and you're good at playing the piano too! You're good at everything, Aki!"

Sighing, Akiko turned on her piano stool as she replied "I'm not, I'm clumsy and usually break a lot of things. Remember the apple pie?"

Laughing, Yoko replied in glee "That was so funny! You thought you could out do Hilda's apple pie!"

Smiling, the King stated "None the less, I'm proud of you both."

"Who are these people, Father?" Yoko asked, pulling on her father's sleeve impatiently.

Clearing his throat, something the King did when he was uncomfortable or to address an important matter, he replied "Well, these are ninja's from the famous country Konoha. They're going to take you there, along with Akiko, and then a couple days later we'll join you."

"How come they're taking me and Akiko but not you two, too?" Yoko asked, frowning as she looked at each one of them.

"Well, that's because we have some unsettled business in the palace that we need to manage before travelling to Konoha. Besides, you'll have a brilliant time in Konoha and you can tell us all about your first few days there when we arrive."

"Maybe even give us a tour?" the Queen suggested, smiling.

Yoko brightened, grinning as she nodded excitedly. Swinging her arms in an arc, Yoko replied "Okay, when are we leaving?"

Chuckling, the King responded "That's my girl; you'll be leaving the morning after the Spring Ball."

"Okay!" Yoko replied, delighted. Suddenly, concern washed over her as she realised "Oh no! I need to go pack!"

Without a second thought, Yoko dashed out of the dojo and back to the palace.

Chuckling, the King stated with a sigh "I wish she never grows up."

"I take it you haven't told her then?" Shikamaru questioned, staring at the King.

Shaking his head, the King shared a look with his wife before stating "No, we didn't want to worry her. If we did tell her she'd only become stubborn and want to stay."

Taking the Queens hand in his own, he smiled with assurance as he stated "Well, we won't need to worry with her in your capable hands. I trust Hilda ran you through the test?"

"Naturally," Hilda replied with a look of glee.

Still bitter, Kiba muttered "Oh yeah, tell that to the bruise on my head."

Hinata nudged him in the ribs, blushing from her boyfriend's brashness. The King chuckled, clapping Kiba on the shoulder as he said "Toughen up, lad! You've got a beautiful girl to look out for, trust me when I say this." Eyeing his wife, he whispered "You'll go through as much pain as she does when she pushes out your offspring."

Kiba's face became ashen, glancing frequently at Hinata, who was completely clueless.

"What was that, dear?" the Queen asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Chuckling nervously, the King dashed to her side as he replied "Nothing, dear!"

It was amusing to watch the Queen and King, who were supposed to be composed, rational and up their own arses, be relaxed and joking around with one another. It was amazing to see how welcoming, warm and laid back they were. It made the team relax around them, knowing they didn't have to be on the job at all times.

"So, looks like I will be seeing you at the Spring Ball, princess," Sasuke spoke quietly, eyeing the princess from where he stood, next to the piano. No one seemed to notice them talking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she replied, rolling her sapphire eyes.

"Hmm? You've already met Akiko?"

Turning their attention towards the Queen, who looked amused and surprised, Akiko blushed as she found interest in the floor.

"So, how did you two meet?" the Queen questioned, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

Frowning, Sasuke replied, ignorant of Akiko's relentless attempts to stop him, "I met her in the market, before we came here."

"Akiko," the Queen spoke in a warning tone, tapping her foot in a rhythm as she eyed her daughter.

"Is there something you need to tell us, young lady?" the King added.

"Err…" she glared at Sasuke with all her might, trying to think of something that sounded reasonable enough. Coming up with nothing she replied "I went to get some apples."

"Did you bring a guard with you, Akiko?" the Queen asked, hands on her hips as she stared at her.

"Well, more like they tailed me and I high tailed it out from there," she replied, dryly.

"Do not get punny with us, young lady," the Queen demanded.

Her husband abruptly let out a burst of laughter, everyone looking at him in bewilderment as he did so. Scratching his nose, he sheepishly replied "Punny, ha! That's a good one…"

The Queen jabbed her husband in the ribs, clearly unimpressed with him as she said "On another note, how many times have we told you about sticking with your guards? It's important you stay with them, especially in your condition."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of 'condition' but no one else clocked him.

"I'm not some helpless little child. Besides, I was surrounded by ninja and our army," she interrupted, whilst rolling her eyes as she stood.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"My room," she replied, walking out of the dojo.

"That's what I thought!" the Queen yelled back, stomping her foot as she watched her daughter leave.

Sighing in defeat, the Queen turned to her husband as she said "Why can't she understand? We're just looking out for her, especially with her condition."

"I know, honey," the King replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "but she's kind of right. You tend to treat her as a child."

"Honey?"

Pausing, he said tentatively said "Yes, dear?"

"Couch," she stiffly replied, walking out.

"Do I get a say?" he yelled back.

"No," she argued.

"Wha-What, what did I do?!" the King asked, puzzled, whilst he chased after her as he tried to reason with her. He was going to get blue balls; no man should have to go through that.

The others simply chuckled, watching the family over the next couple of weeks would be entertaining, most definitely entertaining. They couldn't wait, although a certain lazy ninja was still trying to work something out by the looks of his furrowed eyebrows.

"Shikamaru," Ino questioned "what's up?"

Dragged from his thoughts, a look of annoyance on his face, he replied "Hmm, nothing."

"Sure?" she asked, double checking as she wasn't completely convinced.

Sighing, Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he answered "Double sure, now go worry about whatever dress you're going to wear at the ball or something."

In truth, Shikamaru had been acting out what had previously been said in his mind, something didn't sit right. That something had to do with whatever 'condition' Akiko had. Surely her 'condition' couldn't be that bad for her to be guarded whilst out in the village. If it was then what was it? Was it a mental condition, a physical one?

Grunting, he shook his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He'd think about it for another time. Damn Tsunade for spiking his interest.

"Come along, you lot, let's go before they become worried," Hilda stated, motioning back to the palace.

Nodding, they all stepped out of the marvellous dojo, through the beautiful garden and to the palace. Walking back to the study, where the Queen was ignoring her husband whilst searching for something on the bookcase, they all stood awkwardly.

"Oh," the King noted their appearance "glad to see you're all here. We can introduce ourselves now; they'll be no need for formalities in this palace."

Turning from the bookcase, the Queen added "Our home is your home. Feel free to ask the maids for anything."

"Ah, Hilda," the King mentioned "could you bring the girls in here?"

"Of course, Majesty," Hilda replied, walking out of the study and closing the door behind her.

Clearing his throat, the King introduced "My name's Miki, however I don't mind if you use formalities."

"My name's Ai, I also don't mind formalities."

Smiling at the both of them, Sakura replied "It's nice to meet you both. You're so different compared to other royals we've met and worked with."

Ai laughed, brushing back her hair as she replied "Oh? We just act how we wish to be treated, there's nothing special about it."

Suddenly the door banged open, Yoko ran in complaining "What is it? I was in the middle of deciding whether to pack my sandals or flats!"

Frowning, Miki told his daughter "Yoko, I'd like you to introduce yourself."

"Oh," Yoko's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as she shyly replied "my name's Yoko, I'm thirteen and I'm the daughter of the King and Queen of Spring Country."

Nodding, the group greeted Yoko with smiles and waves. Shyly, she returned them.

"You called?"

Turning his attention to the door, Miki motioned for Akiko to join them as he said "Ah, yes! I'd like you to introduce yourself to the ninjas, who'll be taking you to Konoha."

"Erm, okay…" Akiko walked further into the room as she introduced herself "My name's Akiko, it's nice to meet you."

In turn, everyone introduced themselves as well as adding an odd remark about themselves. Yoko listened on in delight, questioning each one of them about Konoha or what they do there.

In delight, Yoko turned to Akiko and exclaimed "Akiko! We could look for some baby stuff whilst we're there!"

Heat rushed to Akiko's tanned face, her cheeks flaming red as she looked to the ground in embarrassment. Yoko held onto her sister's dress, tugging on it when her sibling didn't reply.

"Ne, we could, right?"

"Why would you be looking for baby clothes?" Sakura questioned, frowning.

Sighing, Yoko gave them the look of 'keep up' as if they should know, before stating "Because, my nee-chan's pregnant!"

"What?!"

Shikamaru sighed, so that's what Tsunade had warned him about.

Akiko was pregnant.

Things were starting to become a little too complex for the Nara's liking.

"So troublesome…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Phew! This took me a while to write… **

**Hmm, I wonder why? Maybe because I back flipped off a horse whilst trying to open a gate?! Phaha, don't ask, my pony looked at me like "WTF?" and I could've broken my neck, so y'know, lesson learnt for the day. My aunt arrived home and was like "How was your ride on Dee?" I was like "Oh, y'know, flipping hilarious." Bad pun, I know. Shame on me. She totally didn't get it or why I was on the floor laughing my ass off, well as much as you can with bruised thighs! **

**Hot tip: Wear your helmets people, they save lives! **

**I have a bit of a bruised shoulder, a sore arm, bruised inner thighs and a sore middle finger but otherwise I'm fine! Phaha! **

**So, I hope everyone else had a fabulous day, on that note!**

**I really need to stop using puns; my friend on Skype is killing herself, with laughter, at the moment over them!**

**As always, please leave a review! They inspire me! Also, what cover should I put for this story? Any suggestions, leave it in a review! **

**Any who! On that note, ja! **

**Living life on the edge,**

_**Honey-Emily98**_


	5. Sneak Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Also, if I do gain a cover for this story I have to mention the credit goes to the artist! I'm simply using it as an inspiration/something that fits this story. **

**Tainted**

**Chapter 5 Sneak Away**

After learning about Akiko's pregnancy, the girls became relentless as they asked question after question. Akiko became overwhelmed, backing into the bookcases as she glanced from one girl to the next.

"How far along are you?" Sakura asked her eyes bright from excitement.

Smiling politely, she replied "I'm nearing the six month mark, soon."

"When's the baby due?" Tenten asked, in curiosity.

"Erm…" Akiko began to answer however Ino interrupted her.

"Do you know whether it's a boy or girl yet? What do you hope for?" Ino inquired, moving further into Akiko's personal space.

Raising her arms in defence, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment, Akiko looked helplessly at Ai.

However, Ai was speaking about something to her husband and hadn't noticed the girl's bombardment. So, squeezing round the girls whilst trying to answer their questions, Akiko made a break for the nearest person she knew.

Straightening in surprise, Sasuke looked down to see Akiko tightly hold on to the sleeve of his long sleeved t-shirt. Staring straight at the blonde, who had her head turned to the floor whilst she mumbled out replies, Sasuke sighed before saying "Oi, Sakura,"

Perking up, distracted, Sakura asked "Yeah?"

"I'm sure Akiko would love to tell you all this but how about you ask her in a calm matter and maybe somewhere more relaxing? You're meant to be a nurse, aren't you?"

Coughing in irritation to Sasuke's remark, Sakura hit Ino on the arm as she said "Oi, Ino-pig! How about you stop acting like a fan girl and we ask Akiko nicely!"

Smiling towards Akiko, Sakura asked "Sorry, Akiko, how about we take this to the living room?"

Nervously, Akiko clenched tighter to the sleeve as she looked to the floor unsure.

Feeling a nudge to her arm, she looked up to see cobalt eyes staring back down at her. Blushing, she glanced to the floor again. Chuckling, Sasuke bent down to her ear and whispered "Go on, although you don't have to if you don't want to…"

The heat rising up to Akiko's ears, she stumbled out "I-I," composing herself she managed to say "I'd like that."

Smiling apologetically, they all nodded as heat rose to their cheeks in embarrassment.

Ai quickly intervened, saying "Akiko, your father and I need to discuss an important matter. Why don't you take this to the living room, where you can relax and you can all have some tea?"

Nodding, seeing as they'd already decided on that, everyone followed Hilda to the living room. The girls wouldn't leave Akiko's side as they nervously asked if she was okay and that they were sorry for earlier. Akiko blew it off kindly, saying she understood their excitement.

Reaching the large, vacant living room, Sasuke asked "Are you going to let go of my sleeve now?"

A red hue tinged Akiko's cheeks once again as she mumbled "Sorry…"

Chuckling, Sasuke gave her a brief smile before walking over to an armchair, which was coincidently seated next to another, unoccupied one.

Seizing her chance, Akiko quickly took the seat and waited for the girls to settle. Glancing at Sasuke, who was stoic once again and analysing a portrait, she mumbled just loud enough for Sasuke to hear "Thank you…for earlier."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, his attention still on the portrait however he heard it nonetheless. A quirk of his lips told him the tell a tale sign of a smile coming on. Sighing, adjusting himself in the seat, he quickly washed it away, becoming stoic.

Just as Sakura went to open her mouth, a question lingering on her tongue, Hilda opened the doors to the living room and entered, followed by two other maids wheeling trolleys. Smiling in greeting, the maids angelically weaved round the group and made small talk whilst they served teas and left biscuits on the main coffee table.

Bowing, the maids gently smiled before walking out with Hilda.

Once the doors were closed a silence spread across the room, everyone sipping their warm teas and munching on biscuits. However, the girls fidgeted in their seats whilst trying to remain quiet. They were bursting to the seams with questions they wanted to ask Akiko, however they decided it would be best to wait until the princess was ready.

Taking a long sip, feeling the warm tea drain down her throat and heat her stomach, Akiko closed her eyes, treasuring the moment. Opening them again, she gently placed the cup back onto its saucer and onto a side coffee table in between her and Sasuke's armchairs.

Shifting into a comfortable position, she awkwardly said "Err…what was your question, Tenten-san?"

"Pvvt, there's no need for formalities, Akiko-chan!" Sakura told her, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Ah," Akiko smiled feeling awkward as she replied "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Tenten waved it off, reminding the princess "my question was 'when is the baby due?'"

Grinning, Akiko replied "Oh! 16th August."

"What about gender? Is it a boy or girl?" Ino asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Erm, I don't know." Akiko answered truthfully, "I kind of want it to be a surprise, y'know?"

Nodding in agreement, they all glanced at one another as they thought of questions to ask.

"A-Ano,"

Surprised, the girls turned to Hinata who glanced around whilst fumbling with her fingers.

"Yes?" Akiko asked politely, her eyes warm.

"Wh-What do y-you plan t-to call i-it?" Hinata stumbled out, blushing.

Grinning, becoming comfortable with the girls, Akiko replied "Hmm, well, Hilda said I'd know what to call it once I'd set eyes on him or her. However, I kind of want to pick some names for it soon…I'm useless coming up with them…"

Eyes lighting up in delight, the girls squealed as Sakura replied "We could so help you with that!"

Blushing, Akiko asked "Are you sure? I mean-

"Definitely," Ino interrupted, grinning.

"Do you want the name to represent something or mean something?" Tenten asked.

"You could call it a flower! My mother owns a flower shop and I can tell you exactly what type of flower each one means!" Ino hastily added.

Becoming dumbstruck and overwhelmed with their eagerness, Akiko helplessly looked from one to another not knowing where to start.

"Hey,"

Turning her attention to Kiba, she asked unsurely to his stare "Erm…yes?"

"Who's your bloke then? Does he work here in the castle or is he some hot shot prince?"

Eyes widened, Akiko stiffened as she fumbled for an answer.

"Inuzuka, mind your own business." Sasuke butted in, glaring at him.

Huffing, Kiba sat back in his seat as he muttered "I was only asking…"

The girls immediately sprang on Kiba for asking such a private question, threatening to beat him up for it. Kiba just wasn't lucky today…

"Thank you for butting in when you did, Uchiha-san," Akiko thanked him, smiling kindly her eyes scrunching in the corner.

"Hn, it's fine. You were uncomfortable with the question and Kiba's known to badger, so I stopped him."

Nodding, Akiko glanced at her lap as she thought about something.

"By the way," he added "quit calling me Uchiha-san, Sasuke's fine."

Piping up, Akiko grinned whilst saying "Okay!"

Sighing, Sasuke glanced at the girls whilst they discussed baby names and trying to narrow it down to three. The girls were going to be talking about this for days, Sasuke could tell. There'd be squabbles over the names too. He could already predict that the girls would be asking opinions from the guys on which names.

"I'm in debt to you twice now, Sasuke. How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me, honestly," Sasuke replied, waving her off.

Determinedly she replied, holding her fist to her face "No, I have to!"

Sighing, Sasuke answered seeing as it didn't look like she was going to give up "Fine, why were you really in the market?"

Blinking in surprise, Akiko replied "Is that it?"

Frowning, Sasuke jokingly said "What? Did you expect me to ask for something stupid or pointless? Or ask Kiba's question?"

Huffing, Akiko answered "Truthfully, I went to the market because I hate being in the palace. It's boring and lonely in here. Plus, when I go to the market no one treats me as if I was the princess and I don't have to wear bloody dresses all the time!"

Jumping in her seat, Akiko frantically glanced around looking for someone.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm making sure she's not here! The last time I said that I wasn't allowed outside my room!"

"Who-"

"My mother," Akiko hissed, clamping her hand over his mouth.

She met eyes with him, staring at him to show how serious she was and the current situation. Sasuke looked back as bored as a wooden plank, although a spark of amusement lit up his eyes when he thought of something. His eyes crinkling, he licked her hand.

Akiko shrieked, recoiling from Sasuke as she exclaimed "Did you just lick my hand?!"

Gaining everyone's attention, Akiko blushed as she scratched her right cheek in embarrassment. Waving in dismissal she replied "Sorry…"

The girls laughed it off, before returning to their heated discussion about baby names. The boys were talking about something in the bingo book and returned to that, it looked like Kiba was in yet another heated argument with Neji. Those two were cat and dog, always at each other's throats.

Watching Kiba and Neji argue back and forth, Kiba losing his temper due to his hot headedness and Neji remaining calm and collected as per usual, Sasuke glanced at Akiko. She was staring down at her stomach whilst softly rubbing it in a circle, a sincere smile gently crossing her face.

Frowning, Sasuke looked down at his own lap. Where was Naruto right now? Was he safe? If only…he could remember that night. Why couldn't he remember that night? For the past five months he'd been trying to work it out. He remembered up to the point where Naruto and him were discussing about the night, then Naruto mentioned seeing someone before joining him…who was it? Did Naruto even meet up with them? Did he get into that scuffle Tsunade mentioned?

"Sasuke?"

Jolting, Sasuke looked up his eyes wide. For a moment…it sounded like-

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You seem troubled."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sasuke muttered "Nothing…I was just thinking about something…"

"Which is why you're troubled," Akiko reasoned, turning her full attention to the Uchiha.

Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke replied "It's nothing, really."

Biting her lip, Akiko responded "You're a very bad liar, Sasuke."

Scowling, Sasuke argued "I'm not,"

Teasingly, she chanted "Are too, you're doing it now."

Eyes widening, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks, Sasuke mumbled "Shut up…"

Standing, Akiko offered her hand as she told him "Come on,"

Looking up, Sasuke frowned as he asked "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," she calmly responded, her blue eyes staring back in determination.

"You're not allowed outside of the castle," Sasuke reminded her sternly.

"Yeah without a guard," Akiko replied, rolling her eyes "But, I'll be with you, now, won't I?"

Smirking, Sasuke stood up, ignoring her hand, as he stretched. His cobalt eyes flickered to the others, who were still in the heat of the topic. They wouldn't notice if they were gone for a few minutes, if they did Sasuke was in trouble. He'd get non-stop teasing from it all. Not that it bothered him, he was devoted to Naruto. She was nothing compared to him.

Following Akiko, Sasuke remained quiet as she walked into a cloak room. The cloak room was dusty and unused, a moth eaten coat was hung on a hook and an ancient looking bucket and mop were resting in a corner. Under the hooks were worn, unsteady benches. Otherwise, the cloakroom was empty. Frowning, Sasuke asked "Why're we in a cloakroom?"

Akiko motioned with her pointer finger to be quiet, her blue eyes flickering to the door whilst two people walked past it, chatting away to one another. Once the people had left, Akiko whispered "This cloakroom has a door which leads straight out to a private section of the gardens. I come this way a lot."

Lifting the hatch on the ancient mahogany door, Akiko paused before pushing the door open. With a loud, echoing creak the door was open. Sasuke followed Akiko through the small door way and out into the private garden. The sight was breath taking.

A barely visible stone path was in the middle of massive, vibrant bushes. On the other side of the bushes was a massive algae, lily pad covered pond. Amongst the beds of the pond grew tall, skinny reeds and dragonflies skimmed the water's surface. On the right side of the pond was a magnificent, lanky willow tree bending over so its leaves skimmed the water. The entire place was surrounded by bushes and small shrubs. Next to the pond was a fairly small flower bed filled with wild flowers. Underneath the willow tree was an ancient, dove grey brick bench.

Following Akiko's lead they wandered over to the backless bench. Sitting down they basked in the silence, the serenity of the place calming Sasuke. The wind gently danced, the willow trees flimsy branches gliding across the pond, causing ripples and koi to flitter.

"So," she began "what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Sasuke told her truthfully.

Pursing her lips, she turned to the pond as she replied "Something must be wrong, if you're frowning."

"I can't remember something,"

Tilting her head to Sasuke's direction, she pondered before asking "Were you hung over and something happened the night before?"

Nodding, he replied "Something like that, although when I woke up there was blood on my pillow."

"What do you think happened?" Akiko asked her full attention on Sasuke, her interest spiked.

"I remember talking with my…significant other about what we were going to do Saturday night. We'd just got back from a mission and it was the only time to meet up with some of our friends. My significant other mentioned meeting someone beforehand, something about them being an old teammate. So, I remember going out and meeting with the others, a while later I bumped into my significant other. I took them home, something wasn't right…"

Placing her hand gently on top of his, which was clenching his knee cap tightly, she asked softly "Then what, Sasuke?"

"Then," taking a steady breath he finished "I woke up and there was blood on my pillow, from my head, and my significant other was gone."

"Why were you bleeding?"

Wincing, as he remembered the painful spark as he'd touched his head that morning, he shook his head in dismay as he replied "I don't know, I went to the hospital to get it checked out and I was told I'd knocked my head pretty hard and got a concussion. I have minor amnesia from that night; I can't remember anything besides what I told you."

"Did you find out…where your significant other had gone?" Akiko asked tentatively.

Nodding, he stared, transfixed, at the pond as he replied "Yeah…apparently they took off on a mission. They haven't returned yet and Tsunade won't tell me anything other than she's keeping frequent contact with him."

Releasing her hold on his hand, she sat back as she watched ripples appear in the pond.

"That's…tough, really tough."

A heavy atmosphere downed on them, Sasuke's eyes were dull and glazed over whilst he thought. His shoulders were hunched, his head bowed as he stared straight at the pond. His hands twitched, from clenching his knee cap to wringing his wrists. In agitation his right leg bounced up and down in a quick rhythm.

Akiko remained silent, content with watching Sasuke as he worked through the memory of that night.

'_Naruto and I had argued about whoever he was meeting. I didn't like them,' _Sasuke recalled.

'_He wouldn't listen though; he was defiant with what he was doing. I was getting annoyed, he wasn't listening to me. Why didn't I like whoever he was seeing? Did I think he was having an affair?'_

A sudden flash of bright cornflower eyes appeared in his mind, the way they were so wide when he'd asked.

'_No, no, those honest, sapphire eyes told me it wasn't an affair. So that was out of the question. I remember finally, reluctantly, telling him to go. He tried to apologise, telling me he'd only be an hour. I was still bitter about it, my face scrunched up showing my distaste. I insisted he went, though. He thanked me, pecked me on the cheek and turned to leave… Then I had the sudden urge to pull him back…his eyes were wide, caught with surprise. I smirked before saying…'Do you call that a kiss?' I then kissed him, pecked him on the forehead, told him I loved him and he embraced me. Returning it, I remember hearing him mutter something, I'm presuming 'I love you', and then let me go and walked out. I followed him to the centre of the village and we split ways…'_

A pang of red hot pain seared through his head, he could just make out Naruto's back turning away from him. What had he been wearing? He could faintly make out red and black…his red t-shirt and black skinny jeans? That sounded right. Yes, it probably was.

"Argh,"

Surprised, Akiko reached forward and took hold of his arm, whilst calling out "Sasuke, Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Snapping his eyes open, he dazedly looked around before glancing at the small, tender hand wrapped round his wrist. Following the hand, past a slender wrist, a bony arm, a shoulder, he looked up to a shocked, pale face.

Blinking, Sasuke realised he had his hands clenched tightly, pulling at his hair. Releasing his hair, he sat up right as he tried to relax. He was tense; a mild ache was emerging from his temple.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine, you scared me for a moment. You were letting out these pained noises, were you trying to remember?"

His eyes half lidded, Sasuke mumbled "Something like that…"

Eyeing him, seeing him calmed down, she asked "So, what's your 'significant other' called?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the answer flew off his tongue before he'd even realised he'd spoken it. He continued, repeating every single thing he knew about Naruto.

"Born October 10th, slightly under weight, and is going to be eighteen this year. Loves ramen more than any other food, the creator of the Sexy no jutsu, apprentice of Jiraiya the Toad Sennin although often called by Naruto – Pervy-sage. Fought Tsunade, another Sennin, and brought her back to the village to become our Hokage. Fought me and brought me back to the village-

Laughing softly, Akiko interrupted him "Sorry,"

"What?" Sasuke asked curios.

Smiling slyly, she replied "I take it your homosexual, then?"

Coughing on his own spit, Sasuke sat up right as he replied "Sorry, what?"

"Y'know, homosexual? What's the other word?" Akiko narrowed her eyes in thought, although her eyes sparkled in playfulness before clapping her hands as she exclaimed "Oh right! Gay."

Trying not to choke and control his breathing as he came down from his coughing fit, he choked out "Is that what people call it these days?"

Smiling, as if she'd discovered something big, she stated "So, you're gay then."

Startled, and admittedly dumbfounded, Sasuke stuttered "I-Is that _all _you got from this?"

"Well…"

Dumbfounded, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phaha! Got to love Akiko! **

**So, how's everyone finding this story so far? A reviewer mentioned it was a bit…filling or ramble-y? Well, I suppose so but then again, do you want me to just dive into the story with no thought? It would be a waste of such a good idea, in my opinion. **

**Well, let me know what you think in a review, as always!**

**I'm currently 'high on lyf', as I'm home alone in a farm house with a puppy, a Rottweiler and a sheep dog. Precisely home alone for another four days! Whoop whoop!**

**What's everyone else up to? Cramming in as much as you can as the end of summer is nearing, as we read?! That's PRECISELY what I'm **_**not **_**doing. My friend was freaking out, seeing as we only have a week left of summer. Her boyfriend is what we like to call **frigid. **He won't kiss her. Nope, na dah, zilcho. She's on the edge of freaking out; I'm enticing her with wet weather. **

**(Another thing she hates: frizzy hair.)**

**God bless her…**

**As for me, well…**

**Just enjoying my time,**

_**Honey-Emily98**_


	6. Apples

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews I'm getting! Keep them up! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted<strong>

**Chapter 6 Apples**

Walking back to the living room, using the secret cloakroom, they entered just as Miki was asking where she was. Smiling, Akiko walked to her father's side whilst she said "Sorry, father, I went for a walk and I asked Uchiha-san to accompany me. Sorry for taking so long and making you worry…"

The fact that she'd returned with Sasuke, a broad, muscular, six foot three boy her father was at ease. Dismissing her excuse with a motion of his hand, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders as he replied "Oh, not to worry, Akiko! Can you go get your sister for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko's P.O.V<strong>

Nodding towards my father, I walked back out of the living room and decided I would check her room first. As I climbed the stairs, stopping twice for breathers, I reached the top and bumped into a maid.

Smiling politely at the nervous maid, I asked "Is there something wrong?"

Her hands were nervously wringing her wrists as she glanced around. Jumping in surprise from my voice, she quietly told me "Err, it's your sister, milady; she won't come out of her room."

"Really?" I asked, surprised, "I'll go and see what's wrong, don't worry."

At that, the maid perked up and thanked me, saying whilst she excused herself "I'm so sorry, milady, she won't listen to me and I'm expected in the kitchen!"

Calling out that it was fine, I turned right and went down a wide hallway and turned left to another hallway. Stopping midway down the hallway, I turned right and faced Yoko's room. Leaning my head against the door, I listened carefully. Sniffling? Oh Yoko…

Knocking on the door, I asked softly "Sweetie? It's me, Akiko, may I come in?"

Listening carefully, I heard some more sniffling and footsteps. Holding my breath I waited. A click was heard, which I'm assuming was the lock, and more footsteps receding away from the door. Exhaling, I lightly turned the handle and pushed. The door opened.

There was one thing I loved about Yoko's room. The fact she had stuffed animal toys everywhere. From them being on shelves, to her wardrobe, bookcase, desk, window sile, bed and the end of her bed. They were everywhere but they weren't the creepy kind, they were soft and fluffy, some of them were hand made by Yoko too. Her room was decorated in lavender and yellow, she had chick yellow walls, a lavender duvet and pillows and two were yellow for decoration, her floor was carpeted lavender. She had yellow and lavender fairy lights draped from one wall to the other. In one word her room could be described as pretty.

Yoko had taste, even I couldn't deny that.

Turning my attention to the bed, where a rather lumpy duvet was and pillows were scattered everywhere, I softly entered the room, closing the door behind me, and sat myself down on the end of her bed. A tuft of brown hair was poking from the duvet, so I lightly caressed it as I whispered "Oh little sister, what's wrong?"

Hearing my voice, Yoko emerged from her duvet fort and sat next to me, holding her favourite stuffed animal – a white bunny with a daffodil in its hand and a missing eye. Sniffing, Yoko gazed at the floor, not answering me.

Comforting her, I wrapped my arm around her and gently rocked her side to side. As she began to quieten, her sniffles seizing, I wiped her stray tears and asked "What's wrong, Yoko? I'm sure Mrs. Winkle isn't happy either with you being upset."

"It's not fair," Yoko mumbled, hugging me.

Smiling gently, although I could feel myself frowning, I asked "What isn't fair?"

Softly stroking her hair, I rested my chin on her head, gazing at her pictures she'd drawn when I'd first arrived at the palace. There was one of me in a bed, one of us holding hands and another of us stood with mother and father.

I hadn't always lived in the palace, only for the past five months. Yoko had been the one to find me; I had been petrified and was malnourished, according to a doctor who saw to me. Even today, I can't really gather why I was running or why I was in the state I had been in. Each time I tried to remember all I could remember was screaming, painful, terrifying screaming like someone was being murdered.

Shivering at the thought, I paid attention to Yoko who was pulling away from my embrace. Smiling, I wiped her fringe from her eyes as I asked "What's not fair?"

Her pale blue eyes caught mine as she replied "You're going to stay in Konoha, aren't you? Once we arrive in Konoha you'll be bigger than a watermelon, you won't be able to travel back. You'll have the baby there; you'll fall in love with that duck butt guy and marry him. I'll be left alone in this palace with no one, seeing as mum and dad are always busy!"

Eyes widened, I glanced down at her red face, tears brimming in her eyes.

Sighing, I began to explain "Yoko-

"It's true though, isn't it? I saw you two in the secret garden, how close you were!" Yoko exclaimed with her eyes narrowed.

Pulling back from Yoko, I replied calmly "Yoko, there's nothing going on between me and Sasuke. He has a lover at home, who he cares for deeply. I was helping him remember something as he has amnesia about something; he's trying to remember it as he blames himself for his lover leaving him."

"His lover left him?" Yoko repeated, "That's horrible!"

"Well, not exactly." I corrected her "His lover left on a mission for no reason and spontaneously, he's worried sick as their Hokage, the leader of their village, won't tell him anything."

Eyes widened, Yoko stated "That's horrible! Obviously he deserves better, screw his lover and get another one!"

Clearing my throat, seeing as we were getting off topic, I reasoned "Now, why do you think I'll stay in Konoha? My home's here with you. Besides, I've got to have the number one baby sitter."

Yoko brightened at that, a full blown grin appearing on her face as she dashed to her desk.

Admittedly, I would be staying in Konoha for a while, only until the baby's old enough to travel, of course. For now, seeing as she's happy, I won't bother her with that tiny detail. I'll tell her closer to the time.

Dashing back towards me, Yoko asked "If you have to stay in Konoha, like if the baby got sick, can't I stay too?" She quickly added "I _am _the best babysitter and you'll be tired!"

Laughing, I took her small hands into my own as I replied "Yoko, you are one day going to be the Queen of this country, I can't take you away from your duties. Of course you can come and visit me, I'm sure our parents won't mind that. Besides, I'm almost a grown woman; I need to start looking after myself."

"But, I can still baby sit, right?" Yoko asked, dejectedly.

"Of course," I replied, smiling.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, I told her "Besides, you'd miss mother and father too much."

Nodding, Yoko blushed. She was a total daddy's girl. When she did it, I'd mouth 'creep'. In honesty I was slightly jealous of her, the Queen and King were like parents to me but they weren't my _real _parents. After Yoko found me and the doctor examined me, the Queen took me to the side and asked where I was from. I didn't know I still don't know in fact. She asked me my name and on impulse I'd said Akiko, I wasn't even sure if it was my real name. The name didn't sit right. I remember the doctor mentioning to the Queen, in private, that I had post-traumatic stress disorder. I'd looked it up in the library they have, my mind had basically closed off whatever had traumatised me however it had worked a little too effectively and had closed off my entire memories. I can remember vivid things like an emotion I felt, or a blurred image of something and sometimes I'd say something which appeared out of the blue. The doctor told the Queen that I would gradually gain my memory's back, it would just take time. I had to learn that whatever I had become traumatised over wasn't going to hurt me anymore, that way I could begin to remember. However it was easier said than done. Some of the nightmares I had were so out of the blue and so strange.

The most terrifying nightmare I'd had is the one where this voice kept calling out to me. It was a horrid, raspy deep demonic like voice. It kept calling me by 'Kit', saying I had to get up and run away. I'd try to open my eyes, to see what was calling me, but I couldn't. They were jammed shut, not daring to peak at what was calling out to me. When I tried to answer a gust of wind would cover my reply, I'd try to get up, like it'd asked me to, but I couldn't. It was like gravity pulling me down or a stone attached to a balloon. It kept repeating for me to get up and run away. What was I supposed to run away from? Was it going to hurt me? Then, I'd feel this ice chilling cold around my arms and legs. I'd begin to shake and thrash by then, trying to get myself free. Suddenly it would let out this mighty, tremendous roar and my mouth would open in a silent scream. A gust of wind would push me back, the cold rising up past my arms, my shoulders and over my head. I'd try to hold my breath but I could never last. Then, as I rose with the water, I began to sink to the bottom. I'd just drift, not moving and all I would think was 'I don't want this'. Then a current would push me, whisking me away.

Then, I'd wake up shaking and shivering, cold sweat sliding down my temple as I tried to control my breathing. It was utterly terrifying. Unfortunately, that was the most reoccurring nightmare I'd have.

"Akiko, Akiko? Nii-chan! Akiko!"

Jolting, I shook my head before turning towards Yoko who was staring at me with concern. Softly smiling, I ruffled her hair as I replied "Sorry, you were saying Yoko?"

Puffing out her cheeks, her arms crossed, she exasperatedly told me "Like I was trying to tell you before you spaced out on me! I've made the baby a gift!"

A smile adorned my face, as I replied "Really? That's sweet of you, Yoko."

A bright cherry red blush dusted her cheeks as she mumbled "Yeah, well…"

Quickly, she walked over to her desk and walked back over with her arms behind her back. She then instructed me "Close your eyes and hold your hands out in front of you."

Chuckling, I replied "Okay,"

Holding my hands out, my eyes closed like she'd asked, I waited patiently. Then, I felt two items being dropped into my hands. Trying to stop myself from grinning, I bit my lip.

"Okay," Yoko told me "you can open your eyes."

Opening them, I gasped in surprise. In my right hand was a small, snow white bear with a blue ribbon around its neck. In my left hand was a soft, small, light brown, fluffy teddy bear with a sign saying _'Congratulations'_.

Grinning, I told her "Yoko, I love them! Thank you so much!"

Placing the teddy bears on her bedside table, I enveloped her in a hug. Her blush turned beetroot as she replied "Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. I'm amazing, gosh."

Laughing, I pulled her away as I said "Now, now, don't go getting egotistical with me!"

Giggling, Yoko rolled her eyes as she asked "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

Eyes widening, I replied "Oh shoot! Father wanted you!"

"What?" Yoko exclaimed, stepping back in surprise.

Nodding, my eyes widened further as I exclaimed "You're in your pyjamas and your hairs a mess!"

She squealed, turning around and around in a circle. Laughing, I stood up as I motioned towards her wardrobe "Quick, change into a dress and I'll do your hair!"

Hastily throwing open her wardrobe doors, she pulled out a simple, lilac dress. Throwing the dress on, managing not to rip it in the process, she quickly threw on some white flats and dashed over to her dresser. Sitting herself down, she turned to face the mirror.

Luckily, I'd already grabbed her hair brush and a tie. Brushing her hair it turned from a bush to silk. Once all the knots were out, I braided her hair in a French plait. Finishing the braid, I tied it securely before saying "Right, that's one princess done!"

Giggling, she hugged me as she thanked me.

Smiling, I took hold of her hand and walked out the room with her. As we began to walk through the hallways, back to the stairs, she turned to me and said "Thank you, Akiko…for helping me…"

My heart warming at her innocence, I pinched her cheek as I replied in a silly voice "Aww, you're so cute!"

Her cheeks went beetroot as she slapped my hand away, covering her cheeks she mumbled "Shut up!"

I heartily laughed as we descended down the stairs. Stopping on the stair way, watching her hop down five more steps before turning round with a questioning gaze, I replied "Your welcome, sis."

A goofy smile appeared on her face as she replied "You're so weird."

Chuckling, I caught up with her and reached the bottom of the stairs. As soon as she got to the bottom she dashed to the kitchen, calling out "Come on, Akiko! Let's get some lunch!"

Laughing, I called back "What about father!? Besides, I can't run!"

Laughter filled the hallway as she dashed down it, maids jumping out of the way as they watched in content. Sighs were heard, a word or two were said before they continued with their chores.

Following, at a much slower pace, I reached the kitchen doors, which were swinging from Yoko's abrupt entrance. Opening them, trying not to get whacked in the face as I did so, I entered the kitchen where Yoko was sat on a stool. Joining her, I greeted "Hello, Ryo!"

Ryo, a slim aging man, turned round from the cooker as he exclaimed "My, my! Akiko and Yoko, what a surprise! It's not every day you're graced with both the beautiful princesses of Spring Country!"

Yoko giggled, a blush adorning her face, as she glanced at me slyly.

My own cheeks grew hot, as I replied "So, what's for lunch, Ryo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

Chuckling, Ryo answered "Well, a hearty feast indeed! I'm preparing a full roast dinner, so don't go munching on those treats I've got you!"

"We won't!" they chorused, grinning.

Eyeing the two girls, Ryo grinned before opening the oven doors and pulling out a tray, holding a mouth-watering carrot cake.

Yoko's mouth dropped in awe as she said "Cake! We have cake for dessert!?"

Grinning, Akiko replied "Oh, Ryo, you've out done yourself!"

Ryo embraced the compliments, bowing as he replied "Oh no, this is nothing compared to your roast!"

Clearing her throat, Yoko asked "Can you save us a slice for later with some hot coco?"

Smiling cheekily, Ryo responded "Yoko, you have such little faith in me! Of course, just don't let Hilda or your mother catch you. Last time-

Ryo clapped his hands together, jumping in the air as he continued "-I was almost a goner!"

Laughing, Yoko replied in delight "Okay!"

"Ryo, what's that smell? Is something burning?"

Jumping, Ryo turned round to face Hilda. His face paling, he let out a shriek as he dashed for the other oven as he exclaimed "Gah, the chicken!"

Luckily, the chicken was saved and it had the perfect crispy brown skin on top. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ryo placed the chicken on the counter as he replied "See, nothing to worry about!"

Yoko giggled, nudging Akiko in the arm as she pointed to Ryo's tea towel, which was set alight.

Huffing, Hilda walked out of the kitchen whilst calling out "Your tea towels on fire!"

Letting out another shriek, Ryo dashed for the sink and shoved the towel in there. With a sizzle the fire dimmed and became nothing. Sighing, Ryo walked back over to the counter and said "Aye, aye, aye, what a mess, right in front of Hilda too!"

Giggling, Yoko asked "Ryo, do you know we have guests?"

The chef nodded in despair, still miserable over his stupidity, as he began to check the vegetables. Yoko watched closely in awe with the wonderful smells of the food cooking.

Spying a bowl of fruit, Akiko quickly snuck an apple. Noticing no one had caught her, she was just about to take a bite out of it when a stable hand ran in, calling out "Lady Akiko, lady Akiko! The black stallion is going nuts; no one can get near him!"

Sighing, Akiko nodded towards the stable hand and replied "I'll be right with you."

Standing, she told Yoko she'll be back soon, and followed the stable hand with the apple in hand.

Upon arrival, she watched from afar as the stallion thrashed its head, pawing the ground whilst it tried to rid the two struggling stable hands from its lead rope. The stable hands tried to calm it down, however whilst they struggled their patience was wearing thin.

Akiko contemplated on what to do, whilst watching for a moment. She could already hear footsteps coming from behind her at a fast pace. Knowing who they were going to be, she didn't turn around. In a matter of seconds the King and Queen appeared by her side, Miki muttering "Bloody thing, ever since we got it, it's been causing havoc…"

Noticing more footsteps closing in, Akiko sighed. The stallion was going to freak out more when the others arrive too. Clearing her throat, she ordered "Take him to the indoor sand school."

Nodding, the stable hands lead the frisky stallion to the sand school. Once inside, they stood trying to calm the jittery stallion whilst it reared and jig jogged.

Following, Akiko watched for a moment as the stallions nostrils flared as it pranced.

"Akiko, don't even think about it," the Queen warned "You can't do it in your condition, it'll kill you!"

Akiko narrowed her eyes, bitterly replying "Do not doubt me, mother."

Opening the gate, she instructed the stable hands to unclip the lead rope and hand it to her. Nervously, the stable hands did as they were told and handed over the lead rope. She motioned them to leave the sand school.

Seeing the new arrival and noticing it was free, the stallion kicked up sand as it cantered to the other end before firing into a gallop, its tail in the air. Watching, Akiko never met the stallion's eyes whilst it bucked, reared, skittered and skidded whilst it galloped. Now, Akiko stood in the middle of the school. She remained calm, despite her pounding heart and the churning in her stomach.

The on lookers let out a gasp as the stallion charged at her. The Queen called out "Akiko!" hoping her daughter would move.

She didn't flinch, not even bothering to move.

At the last second, noticing that she wasn't going to move, he skidded to a halt. His eyes were perked forward, flickering as he listened, his right leg powerfully pawing at the sand.

Slowly, gently she raised her arm and let the stallion sniff her hand. Its flared nostrils took in her smell before squealing and cantering away. It cantered away a few metres before halting. Its flank glistened in sweat, his head arched as he snorted before letting out a high pitch squeal. It swished its tail from side to side; it still remained arched in the air.

It then turned, facing directly at Akiko.

Slowly, tentatively it briskly trotted towards her.

Akiko remained calm, still holding out her hand.

The stallion paused, two steps away from her.

He sniffed the ground, sand rising in the air. He pawed the ground before raising its head and nodded at her.

It took two steps forward and leant to her face. Calmly, Akiko whispered "Whoa there boy, easy now. What's got you so fired up, hm?"

His sweaty sides heaved as he breathed heavily, his ears flickering back and forth as he listened to her. Never once did she look him in the eyes. Slowly she brought her hand from behind her back producing the apple to him.

Unsurely, the stallion took a sniff of the apple before sniffing her face. Akiko remained still; staring at the stallion's flared nostrils as warm heat danced across her cheeks.

Then, uncertainly, the stallion went back to the apple and licked it.

Smiling, seeing the stallion calming, she whispered "Go on, boy."

Slowly, the stallion picked up the apple gently from her hand and bit it. The apple split in two, one half entering his mouth the other on the floor. Crunching away on the apple, he warily watched her before bending down and gathering the other half.

Once it had finished it nudged her arm, rubbing his face on her shoulder. Giggling, Akiko said "You enjoyed that, didn't you? Now, were you doing this all for attention to see me? Hmm?"

The stallion snorted, neighing as he shook his head and nudged her hand.

Giggling, she told him "Sorry boy, I haven't got anymore, you caught me on my snack break."

He snorted again, pawing the floor lightly. Rubbing his forehead, soothing him from his wild moment, she fiddled with his forelock.

Quietly, she commanded "Away,"

He stepped back, his ears swivelling as he waited for his next command.

"Up,"

Rearing he maintained his position.

"Down and walk."

He got down from his hinds and calmly walked round her.

"Trot,"

He picked up in a delicate trot, his hoofs gliding over the sand.

She watched him, carefully, making sure he wasn't lame,

She then commanded "Canter."

He cantered and as he went round she said "Go to the gate."

Not breaking stride he cantered to the gate and halted.

She stayed in her position and told him "Open the gate."

He did so with no struggle and the stable lads jaws snapped onto the ground in shock.

The stallion looked back at her and she nodded, not turning, as she said "Go back to the stable, calmly, and lock the door behind you."

He calmly walked back out the sand school and the two of the stable lads followed. They came out seconds later with grins saying "She did it! He calmly walked back in and shut the door and he even locked the door!"

Akiko walked back out saying "See, mother, you should never doubt me."

The stable boys replied "Sorry, lady Akiko we shouldn't have disturbed you."

Grinning, she waved them off as she told them "It's alright! Now, it's not quite lunch time yet and seeing as Jabarn took my snack I'm going to get another one!"

The King frowned saying "Akiko, just wait until lunch. It will be ready in half an hour."

Frowning, Akiko told him whilst pointing at her stomach "B-But the baby wants it!"

"Akiko, it won't do you any harm if you wait." Ai added, siding with her husband.

Pouting, she stormed off back to the kitchen as she shouted "No, I want my apple! You won't take it away from me!"

Yoko giggled, watching her sister as she went through her mood swing.

"See," Akiko pointed towards Yoko "she finds it funny, unlike you! I'm having my apple!"

The King cried out in despair "Oh, how I hate mood swings!"

Everyone chuckled and failed to notice Akiko had already gone to claim her lucky apple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Wow, a second update in less than twenty-four hours! I'm on a role, people!**

**Aha, I really need to make myself some lunch and get on with the chores my aunt left me! Ugh, who wants to pick up horse and dog poo anyway? I don't! **

**So, as always please leave a review telling me what you think! **

**Thanks in advance!**

**Debating on whether to pick up poo or not,**

_**Honey-Emily98**_


	7. Vanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Please review telling me what you think, it motivates me! :) **

**Oh, leave a comment in a review telling me if the next chapter should be in Akiko or Sasuke's POV, it's the Spring Ball ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted<strong>

**Chapter 7 Vanity**

**Akiko's POV**

"How long does it take to choose a dress?" I muttered, staring irritatingly at my reflection in the wide mirror.

Yuki, my tailor who was currently pining yet another dress, mumbled with pins in her mouth "Patience Akiko-chan, it has to look perfect."

Sighing, I blew a piece of stray hair from my face. Today I was moody, for one I'd been in Vanity for precisely three hours, I'd woken up to my mother ranting in my room and she'd then told me that I was to go shopping with her. One thing my mother knew about me was the fact _I hated shopping_ full stop. I'd only ever go out shopping when I was desperate, which was rare. She'd brought the Shinobi too, saying they couldn't possibly go to a ball without an outfit.

A small whimper left my lips as I stuck my bottom lip out. I wanted to be snuggled up in bed, was that too much to ask?

"Akiko, stop frowning you're going to get wrinkles," mother scolded from where she was browsing through dresses.

Sighing, one again, I glared at her through the mirror. She couldn't possibly be able to see me, her back was turned.

"I see that, stop it, it's not working, Akiko."

Groaning, I slumped, which cause yet another pin to be jabbed into my ankle. Wincing, I heard Yuki mutter an apology whilst continuing with her work. I didn't understand how she coped with my mother; she at least came in here once a week.

To be frank, I felt like a lemon. For a very good reason too. This dress was yellow. Not a soft, pale one. Nope, a bright canary yellow, it made my hair look dull in comparison. Another thing about this dress, it was puffy. I felt even more like a balloon, plus it was hot outside and the air conditioning was crap in here. I was going to die in my own freaking sweat.

"Akiko, stand up straight." Mother had hawk eyes; I tell you, or at least eyes in the back of her head, it was scary.

Grumbling, I stood up right whilst putting on my best 'I hate you' smile. It would have to do seeing as my fingers were currently holding the dress up.

A snort came from my right, my eyes peeled away from my mother's back to where the snort had originated from. It was only Sasuke.

"What? You find this amusing, Uchiha?" I asked, my eyes glaring at him.

He looked completely relaxed stood there, his arms crossed, his head bowed with his eyes closed. It was infuriating me, what was worse was the fact he knew it too.

"I feel like a lemon," I moaned.

Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at the dress in amusement before replying "You're right."

He didn't even deny it, the cheeky sod! I swear, once I'm out of this dress he's getting it!

Gritting my teeth, I clenched my hands whilst trying to distract myself. I'd already sung, in a monotone voice, 'Ten Green Bottles' thirteen times. The only reason I stopped was because my voice became hoarse, not the fact that customers were giving me strange looks and my mother was practically begging me to stop.

"Sorry, Akiko,"

Blinking I looked down at my feet, where Yuki was currently crouched.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"This dress really doesn't suit you and I can see you're irritated. How about, whilst I distract your mother, you go find another dress?" she offered, smiling gently.

Excitement bubbled in my chest as I asked excitedly, albeit quietly as I didn't want the she-woman hearing me, "Really?!"

Nodding, Yuki stood and offered her hand to me. Graciously taking the offered hand, I stepped down. Sighing in relief, I watched Yuki quickly dash to my mother's side and offer her a selection of dresses. Smiling gratefully, I grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him along.

"Why do I have to come? It's your dress."

"I need a second opinion, dumb ass, and I'm not getting it from the girls." I shivered at the thought, as soon as they had entered they'd dashed off to god knows where, squealing about how this dress would look perfect with this or that.

"They're not that bad," Sasuke reasoned, now keeping pace with me so I wasn't literally dragging him. The other boys had wandered over to the hats and were taking the mick out of each other. Sasuke was the only normal one…now that's saying something.

Turning, I looked at him incredulously and dragged him to a quiet area of the shop, where my mother wouldn't be able to spot us. Sighing in relief, I muttered "The sooner we find a dress, the sooner we can leave."

He simply stood there, looking around.

Huffing, I snapped "Get looking!"

"Alright," he chuckled "calm down, the place isn't on fire."

Ignoring him, I continued to quickly browse. No dresses were screaming out 'me!', which caused the whole process to slow down.

"Why's your mother in a bad mood anyway?"

Scowling, I hissed "You're asking me? Heck if I know! The ugly demon rears its head whenever we go shopping; it's rare for me to go shopping anyway. Usually Yoko takes the brunt of it, then again Yoko gets hyped up enough to let it fly over her head."

Merely nodding, Sasuke began to flick through dresses before pausing and saying "Do you realise how odd I must look?"

Pausing, I felt laughter bubbling in my throat. Trying to compose myself, seeing as he was currently holding two long dresses and comparing them in mid-air, I agreed saying "Well, you did call me a lemon."

"Correction, you called yourself a lemon. I just happened to agree," he retorted.

Damn him for being smart, he most certainly wasn't earning brownie points with me, that's for sure.

Grinning, I dryly commented "You're gay; you can get away with it."

"Doesn't mean I'm camp, lemon," he replied, scowling.

Ha! I hit the jack pot! I was so winning this banter-wait, lemon? Who was he to call me a lemon?!

"Lemon," I stated, clapping my hands slowly as I praised him "Such an imaginative nickname."

Chuckling, Sasuke tucked the dresses away whilst replying "It's not the best, but it'll do for now. I'd like to see you do better."

My eyes met his, a spark of amusement in his cobalt eyes, as I replied "Is that a challenge, Uchiha?"

"Obviously not, I'd win if it was," he scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Why you egotistical bastard!" I hissed, glaring at him. I couldn't believe him! He was in the minuses for brownie points right now, if I was counting - which I'm not.

Merely chuckling, his eyes caught sight of something and quickly sped off to claim it.

"Tch, leave me alone, why don't you?" I muttered, glaring at the array of dresses. This was hopeless; I was never going to find a dress at this point! They were either: too puffy, tight, glittery, feathery, ugly, horribly fashioned or too fitting which didn't go well with my baby bump – seeing as no one outside the castle knew I was pregnant. Without my baby bump, sure! I had a great figure, why not show it off?

However, right now it looked like I was out of luck and I _did not _want to be dressed as a lemon, god damn it! Anything but that sounded good right about now, it was useless though. After picking out the dress, I could go for a quick lunch with the Shinobi, before heading to the salon to get my hair washed. When my mother had mentioned it, I'd asked what was wrong with the way I'd wash it normally. She's strictly told me not to argue with her and to turn up for the appointment. Another problem, I hated salons. The hairdressers were nosy, the place in general was noisy and I didn't really like other people touching my hair.

Okay, I know today I'm going through a mood swing because of my hormones but deal with it. I'm having to.

"Hey, Akiko,"

Glancing up, my eyes scanned the room before seeing a familiar pale face.

"How about this dress?" he asked, raising the arm which held the dress. My eyes widened, the dress was amazing. It would be perfect for the ball, to hide my stomach _and _it wasn't **yellow**!

Around the chest area it was a pitch black colour, snuggly fit to cover my breasts. It then cascaded down to an azure blue; the style of the dress was elegant but also floating. Perfect to hide my baby bump, I had to admit. Nodding my head, I teased "Pvvt, you are so gay."

"Shut up or I'll go get the girls and ask if one of them wants to try it on," he responded, glaring at me.

Letting out a gasp, I breathed out "You wouldn't dare,"

The devilish smirk that was perfectly arched onto his face told me he would; he knew how much I hated shopping too. Sighing, I walked over and took the dress from him. Analysing it, I nodded to myself, it would be fine. Besides, it was only for one night.

"Okay, let's go find Yuki," I announced, handing the dress back over to him.

Frowning, holding the dress from its hanger, he asked "What am I supposed to do with this? Aren't you going to try it on?"

"Well duh," I replied, walking away to where I spotted Yuki, "you can carry it though."

"What am I, your maid?" he asked, frowning as he followed me.

Gasping, I playfully reasoned "Well, last time I checked you're not pregnant. The doctor told me not to lift anything heavy."

"As if this is heavy," he grumbled.

Well, he didn't object so I quickly walked over to Yuki and tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, her chocolate eyes studied the dress in Sasuke's arms before saying "Akiko, that's perfect! It will suit you perfectly."

Winking she added "Hiding the rascal too."

Grinning, I nodded and asked "Shall I go put it on?"

"Absolutely!" she responded immediately, her eyes sparkling.

Taking the dress from Sasuke, I thanked him before walking into the changing rooms. Thankfully, no one knew what I looked like as the eldest princess, so I could get away with wearing some leggings and a grey sweater dress, buttons holding down the massive collar, which was the style. Carefully, I took off the dress and put on the other dress. It fit snuggly around my chest; it was modest which was a bonus as I was _not _a slut. It then flowed out and descended to the floor. The baby bump was non-existent, thankfully.

Twirling gently, a smile graced my face as I stepped out of the changing room. Yuki's mouth dropped open as she looked at me, her eyes just as wide. Feeling a blush adorn my cheeks, I stared at the floor hoping the staring would stop. Hearing the familiar tapping of heels, I looked up in time to see my mother join me where I stood.

Waiting, I watched her scrutinise the dress. I liked it, so whatever she said, whether she approved or not, I was getting it. She took her time, lifting the ends and letting them gracefully flutter down and tested the chest strap, seeing it won't fall down.

Sighing, I asked impatiently "Well?"

Nodding she replied "It looks great, I trust you like it?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered "Yes,"

"Good," she stated "we'll get it."

Grinning, I walked back into the changing room and changed. I was getting out of here~

Leaving, I handed the dress over to Yuki who added it to the pile my mother had also chosen to buy.

"So, looks like I have good taste, huh?"

Turning around, I rolled my eyes as I replied "Don't be so egotistical, Sasu_gay_."

Rolling his eyes, he retorted "Oh real clever."

I found it pretty damn hilarious. Who wouldn't? It was better than the nickname he chose for me, _lemon_. I mean, seriously? Couldn't he be a little bit more creative?

Shaking my head, I grabbed Sasuke's shirt and dragged him over to the boys, who were still trying on hats.

"Hey, Akiko, try this hat on!" Kiba said, shoving a hat onto my head.

Squealing, I took the hat off my head, smoothing down my hair and analysed the hat. It was a modern top hat.

Grinning, I asked "Where's the monocle?

Confused, Kiba asked "The what?"

Rolling my eyes, I ignored him. How could he not know what they were? It was stereotypical for a top hat to be worn with a monocle and pocket watch. Glancing around, I noticed no one had listened to my comment besides Kiba and Sasuke. My eyes met Sasuke's, who rolled his in return.

Great, we were on the same wave length. We are surrounded by idiots, brainless idiots.

"Akiko-chan, did you get your dress?" Ino asked, rushing over to me whilst she grabbed my hands.

I don't really understand why girls had to do the whole 'touchy feely' business. Couldn't they stand normally and have a conversation?

Awkwardly wriggling out of her hold, I replied "Yeah, have you guys got yours?"

From behind Ino, Sasuke shook his head as a smirk wriggled back onto his face. What? Had I asked something wrong? Well, he obviously knew something I didn't…

Nodding enthusiastically, Ino immediately sprang into a heavily detailed speech on each outfit and what they were going to put with it. Through her rambles, she would pause and shout at Kiba, who was trying to throw a hat on her head but was miserably missing.

Sighing, I nodded along whilst hoping that someone would get me out of the conversation. Glancing around, I helplessly looked at Sasuke. He pretended not to notice me, as he picked up a hat and aimed it for my head. It landed perfectly on my head, as well. Damn.

Irritated, I picked up the hat and threw it at him. It spun awkwardly in a short arc before sliding to the floor, ignoring the chuckle in return and the blush becoming evident on my face, I patiently listened to Ino.

"Akiko!" a voice called out.

Oh thank the heavens for my mother, the she-woman herself.

"You're meant to be getting lunch! Everyone has their outfit for the ball, so get going!"

Nodding, I couldn't have been more grateful for her presence. Motioning for the girls to go first, I quickly tagged onto Sasuke's side. He merely glanced at me before walking on with the others.

Pausing, after we walked past a couple more shops, I asked "Where shall we go to eat?"

Halting everyone turned to me, staring expectantly.

Why the hell were they looking at me for? I asked the question, they should answer!

"Oh, how about Ichiraku?" Ino suggested, her pale blue eyes glancing around for one.

Ich-Ichiraku? That sounded…familiar. Why did it sound familiar? Frowning, I tried to think if we had one here in the village. I don't remember ever coming across one. If there isn't one here, then why does it sound like I knew it? Maybe it was in Konoha? Then again, I've never been to Konoha I think.

"Ino-pig, that's in Konoha! They won't have one here," Sakura retorted, rolling her eyes at her best friend's stupidity.

"Ichiraku, what is that?" I asked. It was definitely in Konoha, seeing as Sakura had just stated it, but I felt like; call me crazy, it was a ramen place…

"It's a ramen shop, we go there all the time," Sakura supplied, smiling.

How did I know that? It was a fluke, a lucky guess. It had to be, right? I've never stepped foot in Konoha, at least I don't think so.

"Err…well," I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, trying to think if we had one in the village.

"Where do you eat a lot?"

Looking to my right, where Sasuke was idly standing with his hands in his pockets, I instantly replied "My Place!"

"'My Place'," Kiba asked, scrunching his face up as he looked towards me "you mean the palace?"

Shaking my head, I let out a disgusted gasp as I exclaimed "You've never heard of My Place? Well, I suppose you wouldn't have…it's this dainty café which has the best food ever!"

Listing each point on my fingers, I continued "The desserts are to die for, the place is really pretty and quiet, they have a garden for children to play in and for people to walk around, the waiters and waitresses all have chemistry and get along and I love it there!"

"Well then, let's go!" Sakura replied, linking my arm with hers.

Agreeing, Ino asked "Where is this place, anyway? We never saw it whilst looking around the village."

Laughing, I squirmed out of Sakura's hold and replied "Of course you wouldn't have, it's hidden in the village really well. Only people who properly look will find it."

"How'd you find it then?" Ino questioned, frowning.

"Oh, that's easy. I hate being in the palace so I sneak out and go to the café. None of the guards know about the place."

Reminiscing, I added "I actually found the place four months ago; it had been showering all day, so hardly anyone had been out in the village. It was around the time I found out I was pregnant, it was hard to accept seeing as I didn't know anything about me or my past. So, I ran away from the palace and the guards came after me. I ducked into this alleyway…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback…<strong>

"_Shit,"_

_It was pouring it down, my dress was soaked through and the hood, on my cloak, was doing a bad job of concealing my face and hair. My heart was ready to burst, my breath coming out in heavy breaths that could be seen through the chill. Frantically, I glanced around me. All the shops were closed and I was nearing the market – the central of the village. I'd be in plain view if I went there. There had to be an alleyway or something…somewhere I could hide…_

"_Princess Akiko, where are you?" a guard called out, his feet thundering on the cobbled street. _

_Dragged from my thoughts by the frantic guard, I desperately looked around._

_At this rate I was going to get caught for sure. His footsteps were getting closer; shouts were just heard over the rain beating down on the bumpy street. Taking a couple steps further, I once again looked around. There was a pathway leading off to the left. It looked unused. _

_Glancing back, hearing the footsteps louder this time, I guessed there was no time like the present. Gathering my dress, so I wouldn't trip, I ran to the path and along it. Past the end of a shop, it cut off to the right, behind the shop. Frowning, I took my chances and darted round the corner. Halting, my eyes widened at what I saw. It was a wall, covered from head to toe in ivy. Damn it, the guards were going to find me for sure, now._

"_Where'd she go?"_

"_I swear I saw her go down this street!" another called._

"_What about that pathway?"_

_Squeezing my eyes shut, I frantically chanted in my mind, whilst clenching my dress, "Please, please don't come down here…"_

"_Are you kidding me?" another retorted "Don't be such an idiot. That leads to a dead end!"_

_Phew, I was safe. Although I need to get out of this rain, by the looks of it the rain was coming down heavier now. _

_Analysing the wall I noticed something slightly odd about the ivy. There was a slight hole in the middle, the ivy parting like it had been disturbed by someone. Maybe the rain was playing tricks on me, this could not be cliché. It was not a hidden door, was it?_

_Taking tentative steps forward, I out stretched my hand and touched the wall through the ivy. Searching, I noticed the slight dip in the wall. No doubt about it, it was a hidden doorway. _

_Stepping back, my eyes wide, I brought my hand to the parted ivy. Pushing it through, my hand met a cold handle. _

"_No way, it really is a hidden doorway…"_

_Pushing down on the handle, I barely heard the audible click as the handle lifted. With little effort, it creaked open and I was left looking into a garden of sorts. _

_On both sides there was a lawn, trees surrounding it and varieties of shrubs were flourishing with lilac, yellow and pink flowers. A pale dove stone pathway lead up in a straight line to a set of wooden, mahogany steps. Up the steps was a small wooden veranda, a couple steps further there's an arch with a door under it. On the left side of the door, a bit further along, was a dark chocolate brown window, misted from the rain. _

_Thickly swallowing, I took hesitant steps along the pathway, up the stairs and to the door way._

_What was I doing? I wasn't going to go in there, was I? No…I couldn't possibly. I would be intruding; this could be someone's house for all I know. Gulping, I settled that I would leave straight away._

"_A-Ano, d-do you want to come in?"_

_Jumping, I bit my lip. Shit, how come I hadn't seen her. Where was that voice coming from, anyway?_

_Tilting my head to the right, my eyes widened to see chocolate eyes staring back. _

"_Er…" _

_My cheeks were red hot, I brought my hand up to cover my face as I quickly explained "G-Gomen, I accidently stumbled across this place and-_

"_Don't be silly! You're soaking wet, come on in!" she interrupted with a stern yet soft voice. _

_An audible click of a window shutting was heard, before another click of a door opening. _

_Sighing, I turned around and faced the open door._

_A slim, short girl stood at the entrance in a short baby blue dress with an apron over the top. She had dark chocolate eyes, filled with concern, and equally dark hair in plaits. Smiling kindly, she bowed as she opened the door further, saying "Please, come in."_

_Tentatively, I walked in and was immediately hit with the warmth of the place and the crisp smell of freshly baked croissants. Ignoring my mouth watering, I bowed as I apologised. _

_Waving it off, she replied "Nonsense! What were you doing out in the rain anyway? I'm surprised you found this place anyway, it's well hidden." _

_Without waiting for a reply, she instructed me "Now, let me take your cloak. I'll put it on the radiator so it'll dry. Why don't you go take a seat, I'll get us some hot coco and we can have a little chat."_

_Before I could say anything on the matter, she unclipped my cloak and hung it up. She then motioned me to sit at a window seat, whilst she prepared some hot coco. _

_Nervously, I glanced around. The place was empty, a collection of chairs and tables were placed in front of a counter, where a till was, and a servery, inside delectable cakes and pastries were laid out – waiting to be eaten. _

_My stomach rumbled as if the mere smell of them reminded me I hadn't eaten. _

"_I've just baked some chocolate croissants; I'll put some on a plate."_

_Blushing, I placed a hand on my stomach as I protested "No, it's fine, really!" _

_She didn't hear me as she dashed into the kitchen, a side door behind the servery. Returning with a plate of croissants in hand, she placed them on the table with a sincere smile, happily telling me "Dig in, have as many as you want!" _

_Glancing to the floor, I murmured a quiet thank you before staring at the puffy pastry. They did look delicious…plus she said they had chocolate in them…maybe it wouldn't hurt if I had one…_

_Slowly, sneakily, I took one. It was still warm. Oh holy hell. Swallowing, I raised the treat to my lips. The warmth spread across my lips, the heavenly smell of chocolate. The little flakes of pastry crumbling into my cupped hand, underneath the one holding the pastry. Slowly, I opened my mouth and let the delicious smelling treat enter my mouth. Taking a small bite, I slowly chewed it and swallowed. _

_Pausing, I closed my eyes whilst I tasted it. The chocolate croissant was perfect, the best I've ever tasted. Smiling, I took another bite and another. Before I knew it, I was onto my third. _

_Biting my third one, I opened my eyes to see the girl return with two massive cups of coco. Smiling, she placed them down on the place mats. Eyes widening, I looked at my cup. It was filled on the top with swirled whip cream, chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top. _

"_A-Are you sure I can have this? How much is it?"_

"_Nonsense!" she exclaimed "It's on the house; this café is so quiet seeing as no one knows about it."_

_It was a café? Wow, you'd never have guessed from the outside. _

"_Then that means I have to pay," I protested, reaching for my pocket._

_Sighing, she changed the subject "So, what brings you here on this wet afternoon?" _

_Gulping, I grasped the handle of my cup and held it to warm my hands._

"_Sorry," she apologised, leaning back in her seat "that was rude. I'll introduce myself, first!"_

_With a great big grin, she leant forward quickly and said "The name's Mei, this is my café – My Place. I'm seventeen, I don't have a boyfriend and this was my mother's shop. Lots of people used to come here, after she passed away they stopped coming. I hope to open up this shop again and gain customers!" _

"_My Place…how come it's called that?" I asked, inquisitively although I never took my eyes off my coco. _

_Smiling fondly, her dark eyes trailed over to the window as she casually said "When people come here, I want them to happily say "I'm going to My Place," a place where they can be happy and call their own."_

_My Place… That sounds like a good name for this place. It's quiet and peaceful here, great to read a book too. The foods great, I can tell by the croissants and the coco's…_

_Taking a slow sip, not wanting to scald my tongue, I let out a sigh. The warm liquid trailed down my throat and to my stomach. My stomach…_

_Shaking her head, she lightly smacked her cheeks as she said "Sorry, that probably sounds really mushy!" _

"_That sounds…really sweet." I replied softly, smiling._

_Eyes widening, she replied "Really? I wasn't so sure at first, but if you say so!" _

"_So, what's your story then?" she asked, leaning on her arms propped up on the table._

_Her dark eyes stared into mine, a spark of interest lightening them. Her pale arms delicately held her angelic face, her owl like eyes, her pale pink lips, dark eye lashes and fringe. _

_Blushing, I quietly replied "There's nothing really to tell,"_

"_Oh come on, there has to be something! What's your name, age; do you live in this village? What about your parents? What do you want to be?"_

_Blinking slightly dumbfounded from her questions, I replied "Erm, I'm…Akiko, aged sixteen and I live in this village…my parents are…"_

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Huh?" I glanced up at her from my lap, my vision was slightly blurry and my cheeks were red hot for some reason._

"_You're crying," she stated, her face marred into a frown._

"_I-I am?" I asked, placing a hand onto my face. I was…why was I crying? _

_Smiling softly, she grabbed a tissue from her pocket and handed it to me._

_Thankful, I took it from her and dabbed the tears away. Smiling in thanks, I sniffed. I shouldn't be crying, there was no reason all. _

"_So…Akiko…you didn't sound confident saying that." _

"_I'm…I don't think that's my name," I weakly replied, not meeting her eyes._

"_Really? What do you think you're called?" Mei asked tentatively._

"_Erm, I don't know…I have amnesia, or post-traumatic stress as the doctor diagnosed me with. The doctor worked out I was sixteen, I'm temporarily living with..er…the King and Queen…"_

"_You have amnesia?" _

_I looked up in surprise, she didn't care that I was living with the King and Queen? If I'd told anyone else they'd have immediately asked what it was like and what the palace was like, or the King and Queen. They'd want all the dirty information on the royalty. Yet, Mei, this girl right before me, was more concerned over __**me**__. That was a change…_

_My Place,_

_I liked that._

* * *

><p>"So, yeah, that's about it!" I finished, smiling.<p>

"She sounds awesome," Ino replied, returning my smile.

Nodding, I replied "She is, plus she has a boyfriend. He's really cool, he works at My Place too…hm, maybe he's working today too."

"Let's go, then!" Sakura exclaimed, linking arms with Ino and walking on.

Glancing at Sasuke, who had this strange look on his face, I grew uncomfortable and asked "What?"

Blinking, he frowned, staring at me further.

Pouting, I walked up to him and stood on my tiptoes. Balancing, I placed my hands on his cheeks. His eyes widened, his cheeks flushing red. Pvvt, he thought I was going to kiss him.

Not a chance…

Tightly clenching his cheeks, I stretched them as far as they went.

Flaming bright red, he grabbed my hands as he hissed "Idiot, what're you doing!?"

Releasing him, an Akiko smirk on my face, I replied dismissively "I have no clue as to what you're saying,"

Walking away, I tried to compose myself. He was going to freak out in a minute to what I was going to say next.

"What the hell, Akiko?" he shouted, stomping after me whilst stretching out his arm and taking hold of mine.

Shrieking, I tugged my hand away, saying "Pedo, pedo! Let go of me, you pedo!"

His eyes bulged out of his sockets, letting go of me as he stood frozen. On lookers gasped looking at one another whilst they watched on.

"Akiko," he hissed, standing stock still "_what the hell?_"

Coughing, I quickly stated "False alarm, people!"

Nodding, although still apprehensive, the crowd moved on, sparing glances when they could.

"What the hell was that for?!"

My head lowered so no one would hear me, I mumbled "I had to do something, you looked like you were trying to squeeze out a fart but it wouldn't come."

"What?" Sasuke asked "Where did that come from?"

"You were staring, I was uncomfortable." I stated moodily.

Seeing that he wasn't going to let this go I cleared my throat, gaining his attention and grabbed his hand, hastily walking on. Soon enough we caught up with the group, who were staring around trying to find the path. Laughing, I motioned for them to follow me. Leading them through the path, to the wall with the hidden door and to the entrance of the shop, I didn't spare them a glance as I let go of Sasuke's hand.

Grabbing the handle, I pushed it open whilst calling out "Mei, I'm back!"

A squeal was heard, a clatter, footsteps and then Mei was strangling me in a tight hug. Returning her hug, I giggled with her as she said "Oh my gosh, you haven't been here in ages!"

Laughing, I rolled my eyes whilst telling her "I was here last Wednesday,"

"What!" she exclaimed her hands on my shoulders, whilst she stared into my eyes before turning and saying "Takumi, why didn't you tell me?!"

Takumi, her hot hunky boyfriend, replied with a smile "You were out of town, Mei."

"Still," she whined "I wanted to see my Aki-chan!"

Taking hold of her hands, I told her "I brought some people with me, is that okay?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of the people behind me, as she stumbled out "Y-Yeah…that's fine…we have space."

Sighing, I asked "Normal seats?"

Nodding, Mei quickly strode behind the servery as she replied "Yeah! I'll just go get some menus!"

Leading them over to the table, I sat down with Sasuke next to me. Grinning, Kiba looked around the place whilst saying "So, this is the famous My Place, huh?"

"Famous?" Mei squeaked "Not really, it's a small café, that's it."

Rubbing her cheek, she quickly handed out menus as she asked how we were. With cheerful replies saying they were fine and questions in return, Mei acted like the proper host.

Her boyfriend was currently behind the servery, drying some glasses and putting them away. He was a cool guy, treating her like she deserves and was interested in the business, which was a bonus. Catching me staring at him, he winked and called out "Hey squirt, I'm guessing the regular?"

Grinning, I replied "Yes please!"

Chuckling, he immediately started on my order, Mei meeting his eye for a split second before turning their attention away.

Aww, they were so cute together. It made me want to puke. Yes, I'm a bitter and twisted old shrew. Screw you, and don't enjoy it.

Gosh, I was really hormonal today…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god, guys! **

**Do you know how hard it is trying to write, whilst having a hyper puppy wanting to play with you? Aha, it's tough!**

**Phew, 6,009 words! I've out done myself; that's the most I've ever written!**

**On another note, we killed a rat last night! I'll spare you on the details ;)**

**With that said, please send me a review voting for Sasuke or Akiko's POV for the next chapter, The Spring Ball, and what you liked about this chapter! Is it better in POV? Tell me what you think ;)**

**It makes me happy, plus motivated! :)**

**Oh, I kind of want some reviews so I won't be updating until I gain 5 reviews. Is that too much to ask?**

**I know some people may not like it, seeing as it's bribery, however please! Just let me know what I'm doing right or wrong! :( **

**Staring down a puppy,**

_**Honey-Emily98**_


End file.
